Daughter of Ice and Fire
by whitedragon98
Summary: Athena Silverstone is the daughter of Lyanna and Rhaegar who was raised without knowing her true heritage. Her father King Leonard who is an ally to House Stark decides it is time for her to meet her real family. After learning who she is, Athena decides to take the iron throne for herself in order to save a corrupted Westeros with new allies and two saber-toothed tigers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Dinner with the Starks

The air was warm against the skin of Athena, she stared into the distance on her balcony. There was a cool breeze that swept off the ocean and blew her black curls away from her face. The sky above was blue with swirls of pink and yellow, sunlight was trying to fight its way through the clouds. The princess let herself be consumed by the sound of waves and the screeching of birds, her hands clamped tightly around the edge of her balcony as she was anxiously awaiting her father.

The King of the Lost Sea entered room ever so quietly, not making any sound startling the princess.

"Father!" Athena screamed as she ran into his arms. She was seventeen years old, but still acted like a little girl when it came to hugging her father.

"Athena," he replied sweetly returning the hug. He escaped her grasp, "I brought you a present from the North." There was a rectangular box covered with a wool blanket, the king bent down to uncover a wooden cage that contained two small kittens inside.

"Oh my! They are the most precious creatures I have ever seen!" She bent over to get a better look at the two small furry kittens curled up in balls sleeping peacefully.

"Baby Saber-toothed tigers from the North my dear. Beautiful beasts indeed, they will grow to be largest wildcat in all the world." He stood proudly at the gift he'd given his daughter. The look on her face as she stared at the creatures was pure joy to him. "I don't know what to say father, thank you so much."

"Say nothing my dear, I know how found you are of animals, they really seem to like you." One of the kittens woke up and walked to front of the cage and rubbed its head against Athena's fingers. "I am very surprised they are not hissing, these two are very protective over each other." Athena's amazement was short lived when she began think of how her father had gotten ahold of these two little kittens. She needed to know the truth, "father, how did you get them?" she asked questioningly.

Her father walked around the room peacefully, but stood still when Athena questioned him. "Their mother was found dead, these two would've starved to death if I hadn't taken them." Athena's heart ached for the beautiful beast, what could kill such a powerful creature? "How did that happen father?" He told her it was likely from illness, there were no puncture on the animal and it looked to have recently died. Athena opened the cage and cradled the two kittens in her arms, one was white and said to be a male while the other was a light brown female. Both brother and sister fell asleep in her arms, moving and growling in their dreams. Saber-toothed tigers were found north of the wall, but Athena's father told her the babes were found in a nearby forest. ' _These two kittens are meant for me_ ' Athena thought, they are the sigil of House Silverstone. A silver saber-toothed tiger on a purple background.

"My dear there is something I need to tell you," her father said as she cradled the babes. "We are going to visit the Starks in Winterfell." Her father was a proud man, he allied with House Stark during Robert's Rebellion where he showed his true loyalty to House Stark. Ever since then their friendship remained unbreakable.

Athena was very surprised, "Winterfell? Father you have just returned from the North, why go back?" She didn't understand at all, going north and leaving the Crystal Waters, her home. They were on the edge of the world in Westeros where the water is so clear and beautiful, it is a paradise. She had never been north, the cold air and grey skies had always made her hesitant about visiting. _I am a Silverstone, daughter of Leonard, the King of the lost Sea. How can I leave paradise?_ Athena was deep in her thoughts as Leonard grabbed her hands, "it will be alright my dear, the King is coming to visit Winterfell, for what I am not sure. He is friend of mine, as well as Ned. It has been too long since we were all together, he hasn't even met you." She took her hands from his and went to the balcony to stare into the crystal water, _Winterfell here I come._

Xxxxx

The road to Winterfell was long and dull with the occasional passing of farmers and small villages. Athena rode alongside her father rearing up her mayor to be closer to her father, "how far are we father, my skin is beginning to freeze." Athena did not have many heavy clothes, this day she wore black skin pants and a dark grey shirt. Her black hair was braided down side of her head ending at the small her back. She felt how she looked, dull. The traveling so far had made her sick, her legs were aching from riding atop her horse for hours and her stomach turned every time they descended hills. She took the two kittens with her as well in the wooden cage she was given. They were already three times their size since she got them and became wilder every day. "Three more days my dear, don't worry we are almost there. You will love the Starks, the gods know I do." He said proudly as he continued forward. _Maybe, but does this place have to be so cold!_

Nevertheless, Leonard was right in his predictions, after three long days of travel they saw Winterfell in the distance. It was a pure amazement to Athena to see such a castle in what seemed like a new world. They immediately were greeted upon their arrival by the entire Stark family, Ned and Leonard exchanged friendly greetings with each other, "back already I see," Ned said to Leonard hugging him.

"Aye that's right, couldn't stay away for long. You remember my daughter Princess Athena Silverstone." Leonard gestured for Athena to come greet Ned, she curtsied in a lavender dress that she specifically picked out for this occasion. Her hair hung freely at the back of her head with thick braids attached with silver beads.

"My lady," Ned said curtly as he kissed her hand, "I haven't seen you since you were a babe." Ned looked at Athena with pure amazement in his eyes, but also a hint of sadness or maybe regret. Athena could not tell, but something wasn't right with the way the Warden of the North gazed upon her.

"It is an honor to be in presence of House Stark," Athena replied with her held high. She saw the way the Stark children were looking at her, they all seemed to be amazed by her beauty. She wore her house colors of purple and silver and was wearing a silver necklace with the head of a saber. Athena really did look magnificent in all her glory. One by one all the Stark children greeted her with the politeness one can expect from a royal family. It was Ned Stark's bastard Jon Snow that really caught her attention, he had a look of sadness on his face, but showed curtness nonetheless.

"Let us go inside and get you two settled in. We will have a great feast honoring the both of you," Ned said as he led the Silverstones into Winterfell.

Athena was settled into her room by a sweet young maid who unpacked her bags and fed the kittens for her. She changed out her dress into an even more radiant dress of dark purple that hugged her hips and showed most her arms. A strange feeling of acceptance lingered in Athena's mind as she got ready, she wanted to be accepted by the Starks, but didn't know how. _Don't overdo it Athena._ In her thoughts she was interrupted by the young maid knocking on her door telling her the feast has begun. Athena walked into the feast and noticed it was just her father, the entire Stark family including Jon Snow, and herself. Her father noticed the look on her face, "nothing too extravagant my dear, we have to save up food for when the King arrives." _He already has._ Her father told her that she was to sit with the Stark children at the lower table. She was placed in between Robb and Sansa Stark. _He is so handsome! Don't act stupid, he won't like you if act like a child._ Robb stood up when she came to her seat, "My lady," he said with a smile as he sat down after her. "You are surprised by how small the feast is?" Robb said with a smirk on his face. "Very," she said with a little giggle, "but it is lovely nonetheless, I am honored to be here."

"You look very beautiful," he said turning pink in the cheeks.

"Thank you, I can't say that I didn't try," Athena giggled again and noticed Robb smiling at her.

The feast continued with music, laughs, and hot food. Athena was not used to this type of setting, being around a large family and having someone to laugh with. She had gotten to know all the Stark children and was happily accepted by all of them. Robb offered to teach her how to use a bow and arrow, Sansa asked to braid her hair, Arya asked endless questions about the Crystal Waters and her sabers, and Rickon sat in her lap for most of the night. After everything was over, Robb escorted Athena back to chambers to her surprise and to most of everyone else's. The two walked back to her chambers laughing about the night's events. "I really can't believe Arya threw that pudding at Sansa," Athena laughed almost falling in the process. Robb held her up and couldn't stop laughing either, the two looked like a drunken couple. They finally reached the door to her chamber where the two stopped laughing and looked at each other. Without hesitation Robb kissed Athena on the lips which she happily accepted. The two parted after several seconds and looked each other in the eyes. Athena's eyes were light brown with purple specks that really showed in the light.

"I'm sorry," Robb spoke," I couldn't help myself, the night was just so per—" Athena stopped mid-sentence and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"It's alright, I had a wonderful night, with you and everyone. I haven't had this much fun in years, thank you."

Robb smiled at her, "Me too, I haven't been this happy in a long time," he grabbed her by the hands and kissed her lightly one last time before leaving. Athena entered her room smiling to find that the two kittens had escaped from their cage. They lay on her bed sleeping until she entered the room. The two babes clawed at the bottom of her dress wanting to be picked up. Athena hugged the both of them thinking that she still hadn't named them yet. "What should I call you two my darlings?" Both brother and sister began to wrestle each other clawing at each other and breaking skin. Athena noticed the kittens two canine teeth had become larger and more noticeable. "You two are growing stronger by the day." There was an overwhelming feeling of love that went through Athena's body. It was something she couldn't explain, but she knew she loved the two little creatures more than anything in the world. She continued to admire the beauty of the wildcats and the predatory instincts they displayed even when play fighting. "Amazing creatures aren't they?" a man's voice said behind her. It was Eddard Stark standing in the doorway, "may I come in child?" he asked politely.

"Of course my lord," Athena said standing up and fixing her dress. Ned walked in admiring the babes with a slight smile on his face from seeing the two cats fighting with each other. "They're a bit wild at night," Ned picked up the white male and held him to his face, "my lord be careful they are known to scratch."

"This one has two violet eyes," Ned said almost under his breath. His face began sag looking at the cat, he put it down then sat down on the edge of her bed looking into the distance. Athena wasn't sure what to do or what to say. "Is there something bothering you my lord?" Athena asked honestly.

"Aye just tired from tonight that's all. I just wanted to stop by and make sure you have everything you need."

"Oh yes my lord, more than I need actually. Thank you and your family for being so kind."

Ned stood up from his seat and closed the bedroom door, "there is something you need to know Athena." Ned said gesturing for her to sit down. "You weren't brought here to meet the King." As Ned began Athena's heart was racing nervously with the unknown reason as to why she was brought here. The kittens sensed her nervousness and began to crawl into her lap and nuzzle their head into her arm. "Your father came to Winterfell to talk about something that we put behind us long ago. But it is time for you to know the truth about who you are." Ned looked at Athena with sadness in his eyes as he continued, "During Robert's Rebellion, your father and I went to war to end the Mad King's reign. Your father and I became brothers, we fought side by side. Leonard is a great, House Silverstone stood by House Stark in their time of need and I will forever be in debt to your house." Ned rubbed the back of his head not sure of what to say, but continued on, "seventeen years ago, I found my sister Lyanna lying on her deathbed covered in blood." Ned's eyes became watery and a tear slid down his cheek falling into his lap. Athena just sat next to him silently wanting Ned to continue, deep inside she knew what was going on.

"My sister gave birth to two babes, she was lying in her own blood. I still remember it like was yesterday. You never forget the smell of death; it hangs around your neck for the rest of your life. I promised I would protect her children like I would my own so King Robert wouldn't hurt you. Your father was with me when I found my sister and swore by oath he would raise you like his own child." Ned finally looked up towards Athena, "You remind me so much of her, every time I see you it's like being next to her."

"I don't understand; this can't be… I am Lord Leonard's daughter, my mother died at Crystal Waters giving birth to me…"

"No Athena, Lady Talia died of fever shortly before the war ended. You are the daughter of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen." She looked at Ned with tears in her eyes not knowing what to think. Her whole life was a lie, her entire heritage was false.

"Somehow I always felt I didn't belong Crystal Waters, like there was something not right. Somehow I always knew." Athena paced around the room, "you said Lyanna had two babies, so that means I have a sibling?"

"Yes, but I cannot tell you who it is. You know too much already and it wouldn't be right if I told you who it was without them knowing the truth beforehand." Ned stood in front of Athena, "how do you feel about all of this child?"

"I don't understand, you promised Lyanna you would raise me like I was your own yet you gave to my fath… I mean Lord Silverstone…" Athena didn't know what to call the King of the Lost Sea anymore.

"It was meant to protect you in case Robert found out. He would have harder time trying to get the both of you."

"I see." Athena said still taking in everything Ned said. This was so unbelievable to her. She is the daughter of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, the two people who started a war. Now that she thought about it, it started to make sense about her appearance. Athena's eyes were dark brown with a purple rim surrounding her pupil. Only Targaryens were known for their violet eyes which made Athena feel foolish for not questioning her father.

"Lord Silverstone will always be your father Athena, he loves you and you him. "

Athena sighed, "of course Lord Stark, my father raised me like I was his own and I will never forget that. I just have questions about all of this."

"In time child, right now you need to get some rest to get your mind off all of this. You must keep this to yourself."

Ned began walk to the door when Athena stopped him, "wait Lord Stark!"

"Yes," Ned said as he turned around.

"Thank you for telling me."

"Of course Lady Silverstone," Ned said politely as he was about to leave, "I would like for you to stay in Winterfell for a while. You don't have to of course, but I would like to get to know my niece better." Ned had a hopeful glare in his eyes as he told her this. He knew it was a lot to ask of Athena knowing that she has never left Crystal Waters for long.

"I would be honored Lord Stark," Athena said with a smile. Ned was pleased by her response and politely left. Athena was filled with so many emotions that night that she couldn't sleep. Everything was over her head and she couldn't believe who she was. At that moment she realized something, 'I kissed Robb… My cousin!'

Athena knew she would have to break things off right away before they got worse. Sleep finally came to her, it was a long day for the princess with her new family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story. I know a lot of you are shipping Athena and Robb, but sadly I'm not making them a couple. I know, crying face. But you won't be disappointed with this chapter! I had to change the rating because there is an adult scene in here so yeah just be prepared. Love you all!**

Chapter 2: The Prophecy

' _The dragon has three heads, there has to be another.' The man with silver hair laid his hand upon the shoulder of a beautiful girl with a crown of winter roses. 'What will you call them my love?' the man asked lovingly. But the woman didn't answer, instead her face began to melt as she was screaming 'Promise me! Promise me!'_

Athena awoke suddenly screaming with terror as she had never had a nightmare like that before. She was drenched in sweat and trying to find what little air she could. It was almost morning so Athena decided to get ready and put her nightmare aside. She headed down towards the great hall to find most of the Stark children breaking their fast. "Athena sit beside me!" Robb said happily moving aside for her to fit. "Thank you," she said dryly not in mood to speak with anyone at the moment. She thought about the man with silver hair and the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen. The man must have been Rhaegar and the woman Lyanna, but Athena couldn't understand what happened in her dream. Did this dream have an important meaning?

"Athena, are you alright?" Robb asked.

"Of course I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well last night." Athena managed to smile.

"It's just an unfamiliar place, but don't worry you'll get used to it." Robb put his hand on her back as way to comfort her, but Athena couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about the two of them kissing last night. She excused herself from breakfast to go outside and get some fresh air.

It felt good to be outside where she could think freely about all the events of yesterday. It occurred to her that she still hadn't talked to her father, but decided she would speak to him later on that day. "The King is near!" Bran said running past Athena. _Wow that was quick._

Xxxxx

The King arrived in all his royal glory along with his wife Cersei Lannister, their children, and her two brothers. The King greeted Ned and her father with a friendly greeting none but them would understand as they all had history together. Athena was placed beside her father, "This is my daughter, Athena Silverstone," Leonard said proudly.

"What a beauty you are!" King Robert said aloud. "You look nothing like Leonard thank the gods!" The King roared with laughter and Athena let out a sigh of relief as he passed on to greet the other children. Athena was nervous Robert might suspect something suspicious about her appearance with the violet in her eyes, but he didn't seem to notice. After formal greetings everyone went on to go about their business and get ready for the great feast that night. Athena was styling her hair when her father walked in, "My dear, how are you feeling?" Leonard said closing the door behind him. Athena loved her father so much, she knew she had to tell him.

"Father I had a dream. There was a man with silver hair and a woman with a crown of winter roses." Athena looked nervous, she didn't know what anything meant anymore.

"That's interesting," Leonard said, "your mind is adjusting to the new reality Athena, don't worry love, everything is alright."

"Father the man said 'the dragon has three heads, there must be another.' What does that mean?"

Leonard was gazing at the ground, but looked up suddenly when she said that. "My dear it's best not think too much about a dream. They mean nothing when the person is awake."

Athena knew her father was hiding something from her so she decided to try another approach, "Promise me, promise me!" Athena said with her voice a little louder. "The woman was Lyanna Stark, I know she was because she was wearing a crown of winter roses."

"Alright, alright. I will tell you Athena, by the gods you are stubborn." Leonard sighed, "Prince Rhaegar was obsessed with the prophecy of the three-headed dragon. He thought he was the Prince that was promised, the one who will save the world when darkness comes upon us again. But he wasn't, there were tales that he took Lyanna Stark because he wanted to fulfill the prophecy by having a child. I cant say I know exactly what your dream meant, but that is what Rhaegar meant with the three-headed dragon."

"Wow, but Lyanna only had two children. There has to be one more to complete the head."

"My dear, it is a false prophecy. He was a mad like his father."

"He is my father, does that me mad as well?" Athena felt anger inside her. Nothing made sense to her anymore.

"Of course not Athena! What has gotten into you?" Leonard said.

"My entire life was a lie, I am the daughter of a man who started a rebellion and I have no idea what to expect anymore!" Athena was so angry that she began to cry, "I just want to go back to Crystal Waters and forget about all of this." She sobbed on her father's shoulder not caring anymore. The two sabers came up to her knowing her distress and began to rub their head against her legs. That night after the feast Athena was so tired she went straight to bed without even taking off her dress.

' _You are the one who will save Westeros, you are the daughter of ice and fire, you are the blood of the dragon. When the ice begins to form, you will be reborn.' The silver-haired man began to sing to a woman with two children next to her. 'My daughter, my son, two heads of the dragon, all is done until there comes another one.' Suddenly the man stopped and smiled at his family. He sat next to the beautiful woman and kissed her cheek, 'my beautiful Lyanna,' the man said sweetly. The two children begged to be held by him so he carried both and laughed the sweetest of laughs. The laughter stopped when a group of men came into the room, suddenly there was darkness. Nothing was heard but the sound of steel and violet screams. All was over expect for the faint, 'promise me, promise me!'_

Athena awoke again drenched in sweat, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep again, she got dressed for the day. The castle was lively that morning with everyone breaking their fast and the constant presence of Lannister guards. But there was something strange in the air, something felt terribly wrong. There was no sign of the Stark family anywhere, not even in the courtyard practicing with their swords. "Where are the Stark children?" Athena asked a serving girl.

"They're with young Bran my lady, they fear he might not make it." The young girl began to clean the table. Athena didn't understand what she was talking about.

"What? What happened to Bran?" Athena asked confused.

"He's fallen from the tower my lady, Maester Luwin said the boy is likely to die." Athena's heart stopped for a moment.

"Where is he? Tell me!" Athena screamed.

Athena ran to Bran's room to find all the Stark children staring at an unconscious Bran. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, how could this happen to such a young boy?

"When did this happen?" She asked Robb who was leaning against the wall.

"This morning," Robb said looking at the floor, "he never falls, never." Robb turned around and walked out of the room.

Sansa came up to Athena, "Maester Luwin says Bran may never wake up," Sansa turned around to stare at Bran, "I keep on praying to the Gods that he will wake, but it has been hours and still nothing." Sansa looked so sad with her big blue eyes staring into Athena's brown and purple.

"He will Sansa, just keep praying and never lose faith," Athena couldn't think of anything else to say. She moved on and offered her condolences to Lady Stark who was sitting on a chair next to Bran. "I am so sorry my lady, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

Lady Stark gazed upon Athena with grateful eyes, "Thank you my dear, you are most kind. The whole family is heartbroken; how can such a tragedy happen to my baby?" Lady Catelyn looked like she was about cry, but held it in strongly. "Athena, you must comfort Robb for me, he is devastated by all of this. I know you make him happy more than any of us, do whatever to see him smile. Please, that is all I ask." Lady Stark looked upon Athena with hopeful eyes.

"Of course Lady Stark, I will take care of him." Athena said.

Maester Luwin told everyone to leave and keep themselves busy and that he would alert everyone if there was a change with Bran. Lady Stark refused to leave, but Athena was glad Bran had someone with him. She walked outside to look for Robb and found him practicing with his sword on a straw man.

"Does he put up a good fight?" Athena said smiling as she came up to Robb.

Robb lowered his sword, but couldn't offer Athena a smile in return. Athena knew she had to keep her promise to Lady Catelyn, "Come, take me for a walk in the forest." She grabbed his hand let him lead her to a path in the forest.

"This is so beautiful isn't it?" She asked Robb trying to lighten him up. He gave no response and the two kept walking hand in hand. Athena couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I am really sorry about Bran, but I know he will be alright. I know it in my heart." Athena said proudly. She managed to get Robb to smile.

"Thank you Athena," he said lightly kissing her cheek.

The two continued to walk, but Athena still felt uncomfortable about the two secretly being cousins. Was it wrong to still want to be with him? If she felt she couldn't continue their relationship, what would she tell him? Or what would she tell him if they got married and she decided to tell him? Would he be upset? For now, Athena thought it wouldn't be so bad to just put that all behind her and do her best to make Robb happy. "

Robb spoke out of the silence, "We are far from home now," he said looking back.

"There is still light, but if you want to go back we can." Athena didn't like the cold, but she was willing to stick it out for Robb.

"You're cold my lady, here use my cloak," he began to take off his cloak when Athena stopped him.

"No! It's fine Robb, I'll be alright, but thank you for offering." They continued to walk when Robb shouted, "Hey I remember this place, I haven't been out this far since I was child, but there is a cave nearby with a hot spring, like the ones in Winterfell!" That was the first time Athena saw Robb smile today and she was grateful to hear the word "hot."

Xxxxx

The two found the cave that Robb had talked about hidden inside a lone hill covered with moss and vines. It looked so out of place that Athena wondered if it had been built by man. They entered the cave already feeling the heat of the hot spring that was located below the entrance. There were steps in the sides of the wall and Athena knew this cave built by someone.

"Let's get in!" Robb said as they reached the hot spring. He began taking off his clothes and soon enough was naked and jumped in. Athena realized that Robb must have a drank a lot of wine this morning or didn't care to be seen naked by her. "Come on in Athena," Robb said enjoying his swim.

"I'm fine here thank you," she said not wanting to get her clothes wet.

"Please Athena, come on we came all this way. You can swim in your dress if you like? I'd like it better if you didn't." Robb said hanging onto the edge of rocks near Athena.

"Now Robb Stark, is that any way to talk to a lady?" Athena asked playfully.

"Just come in Athena look I'm closing my eyes. Just take off your clothes and jump in."

"Alright fine, but you better not open your eyes or I'll kill you." Athena said half seriously. She took off all her clothes and was as naked as the day she was born. She jumped into the water feeling the warmth take over her. She came to the surface smiling.

"Lovely," Robb said smiling.

"Did I see you peaking Stark?" Athena said playfully. She splashed water at Robb who immediately followed suit and the two began to have a slash contest. Athena was so happy that moment and she realized she was in Robb's arms. "I win," Athena said.

"It was a tough battle," Robb began to kiss Athena and soon it became it more passionate. They swam to the side of the spring where there was an opening to a smaller spring that both could touch the ground. They began to kiss again; Athena could feel Robb's manhood growing harder against her leg. As they continued to kiss Athena kept thinking about what Ned told her and her dreams. Robb noticed how she slowed and asked if she was alright, "Do you want to stop?" he asked remembering his royal courtesies.

Something primitive came over Athena as they were kissing, she decided that she didn't care if they were related, she was free at that moment to do what her body wanted. She kissed Robb passionately once more and soon enough Robb was inside her. Athena didn't feel anything at that moment except for sheer desire to be with Robb. The love making lasted for what seemed like forever to her, but Robb had finished and gently kissed Athena on the lips.

"I want to marry you," Robb said as the two were catching their breath.

"Marry me? Robb you're not serious, your mind isn't thinking right because of everything." Athena knew she could make love to Robb, but marriage seemed too much for her. She knew one day she would tell him the truth, but that would be a long time in the future.

"You make me happy more than anything in the world. Our fathers would say yes, you know they would." Robb said with hope in his eyes.

Athena knew this was all wrong, she felt regret at that moment. She was Robb's cousin, not his wife or lover. Robb was a great man, but Athena couldn't say she loved him. They both liked each other for physical appearance and nothing else. Athena wasn't ready to take a husband, she didn't care about losing her maidenhood, nothing of the sort mattered to her after everything that was happening.

"I am sorry Robb, but I can't. I have to go to Crystal Waters, I am my father's only heir." Athena tried to be as nice as possible and not let Robb know the real reason.

"I understand; I'm not thinking right. It's just that today was so perfect, I finally got my mind off everything that's happened. But I know you're right, I don't want to hold you from your duties. You will be a great ruler."

"Thank you Robb, you will be great as well. Come on we have to get back before supper."

The two hurried and got dressed on opposite ends of the cave because Athena was still uncomfortable about Robb seeing her naked. She was lacing up her dress when she heard something call to her in the cave, "Athena," the voice whispered, "Athennaaaa," it whispered again. The voice was coming from an opening past the spring that was so small she had to duck.

She entered the opening and saw nothing but darkness. She was about to turn around when she heard, "Come further, come to the lighhhtttt," the voice said fading with every last word it spoke, "blood of the dragooonnn, the one true queeennn, follow, follow." The voice faded once more.

"There's no light to follow," suddenly there was a small flame at the end of the entrance, she followed like she was told. When she reached the flame the entire cave seemed to light up and in response and an old woman in a torn brown robe came to her. "Ahhhhh," Athena screamed surprised by her entrance, "who, who are you?" she asked feeling very afraid.

"They call this one old and ugly, but I am wise beyond my years. Look at you, the most beautiful woman in the world. The one true queen of Westeros!" The old woman smiled revealing yellow rotting teeth.

"What are you talking about?" she asked leaning against the cave wall. The old woman came up closer to her, Athena could smell her sour breath.

"The lions are coming to kill the wolves! So much death will come soon, the world will crumble apart, all will seem hopeless when war begins. You are the daughter of ice and fire, you will rule Westeros and be the savior for the country. Now, now, now, don't look so scared, you have already prepared." The old woman smiled again and touched Athena softly on the cheek.

"I don't understand, I… I can't rule this country!" Athena said shocked.

"You will not rule, you will conquer! Houses will ally with you seeing the falseness in their beliefs, they will crown you the Queen of Sabers!" The woman started to speak quietly, "first you must learn the truths of those around you, then when the time is right, you will find the stone of truth. It will prove who you are and those around you will bend the kneel to their new queen! But your brother will save us from the long night with his sister at the throne! Ahahaha!" The woman laughed, this was all too much for Athena so she started to walk away.

"The prophecy is true, the dragon has three heads! You, your brother, and the queen across the sea!" The old grabbed Athena by the arm to turn around and kiss her. Athena could fill her dry lips and it made her stomach turn. The woman grabbed a torch from the fire and extended Athena's arm out. "Look at who you are," she put Athena's arm in the flame. Instead of screaming in pain, Athena only felt warmth from the flame. "See, you are the blood of the dragon, it burns inside you the brightest!" Athena pulled herself away and ran off to find Robb.

She reached the entrance, "Where in the gods were you Athena?" Robb said looking furious.

"I'm sorry, I just got a little lost." Athena couldn't think of anything else.

"I told you not to wander too far. Come on we have to get back to Winterfell, everyone is probably worried sick." Robb began to walk, but Athena couldn't move. She gazed upon her arm the flame had touched, but felt no pain. _I guess I really am the blood of the dragon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I have big plans for it, although it might seem slow, many interesting scenes are awaiting… Dun, dun, dunnnn…. Anyways, please leave suggestions for the names of Athena's two sabers, I would love to hear what you guys come up with! The white one is male and the tan one is a female, I think I might have Athena name the male after her father Leonard.**

 **Okay let's get going!**

Chapter 3: Journey on

It turned out Robb was right, the Stark family and Athena's father had been searching the entire castle looking for the both of them. Athena didn't realize that her and Robb had been out for so long, but from look on Catelyn Stark's face, Athena knew she had disappointed her.

"I am so sorry lady Stark, Robb and I lost track of time. Don't blame Robb, it's my fault." Athena couldn't believe herself, she was changing more and more each day. The young girl at Crystal Waters would never have slept with a man before marriage nor would she let her father worry over her well-being. But that girl was gone, she isn't who she once was.

"We were all worried sick! We cannot afford to be apart, there are strange things happening now. We must remain together!" Lady Catelyn was furious, not at the both of them for being out so long, but because of the Lannisters. "Your father is going to King's Landing with the girls," she said to Robb, "Robb please be more careful, when he is gone you are the lord of Winterfell."

"We'll be more careful mother," Robb said sincerely.

Everyone went their separate way, but Athena stayed behind to get lost in her thoughts as she always did. She thought about the prophecy and looked at her arm again once more to see if there was a scar or something of sort to prove the flame actually touched her.

The sky turned black and soon enough the torches had been lit. Athena moved to a nearby torch to see for herself if she really was the blood of the dragon. No one seemed to be around so Athena lifted her arm to the fire expecting to be burnt, but nothing happened. She only felt the warmth, nothing hurt and nothing showed but her white skin. She was so mesmerized by her ability that she pulled torch off its resting place and put her entire arm in the flame whiling smiling at the scene.

"What are you doing with that torch?" A man's voice asked from behind her.

"Umm nothing," Athena lifted the torch from her arm and turned around, "who are you?" Athena asked before seeing it was Jon Snow. The young man was riding atop a horse, his hair was messy from the wind and he looked very tired.

"Jon Snow, did you put your arm in the flame?" He asked eyeing her arm. Jon climbed down from his mount with curiosity all over his face.

"No, no of course not. That wouldn't be wise, now would it?" Athena tried to laugh, but ended up coughing.

"I saw it, don't deny it. You must be hurt, let me have a look," Jon edged closer to Athena, but Athena ducked in response, but the torch had caught her dress. The bottom started to burn away, but Athena grabbed the fabric with her hands and dunked it in a horse's watering trough.

"You touched the flame just now again!" Jon Snow said louder this time, "Please let me have a look."

Athena was feeling very nervous, there wasn't any place to run or be in denial about what she just did. He may be bastard, but maybe she could trust him with her secret.

"Alright look Jon," Athena said assertively, "you must not tell anyone about this. Do you understand?" Athena corned Jon to the stone wall and he shook his head in response.

"Good." Was all she said and began to walk away.

"Wait lady Silverstone, please stop!" Jon said pulling her back to him. Athena wasn't in the mood to be rough handled, even though the boy was incredibly handsome.

"What Snow?!" Athena said desperately.

"Tell me how Athena, please you can trust me. I won't tell a damn soul, not if you won't let me. It was amazing what you did, I just want to know how." Jon seemed honest enough, but Athena didn't trust someone so easily. "I am going to the Wall tomorrow, my secrets and my past will be forgotten when I take the black."

Athena felt a connection with the bastard of Winterfell, she didn't know what it was, but it felt as if she always knew him. Something inside let her tell him. "I am the blood of the dragon."

Jon looked stunned for a moment, but he did believe it after what he just saw. "Tell me more," he said trying to make eye contact with her.

"There really isn't much more to tell. I recently discovered that fire doesn't affect me. I am the daughter of the man who started a rebellion and the woman whom he sold. I couldn't believe at first, but I've been having all these nightmares and the prophecy… I was in cave today and an old woman told me I was going to rule Westeros while my twin saves it." Athena began to worry she was saying too much. "Please don't tell Jon Snow, please no one can find out or I might die!"

"You have my word Lady Silverstone. This is really incredible; you wake up Silverstone then suddenly you are a dragon. I wish I could be more than a bastard. I feel there is a place for me in this world, but the hard part is finding it." Jon looked sad for a moment.

"You don't have to go you know? You can stay here with your brothers, and sisters, and father. Why give up everything Jon Snow?"

"I am bastard."

With that Jon Snow turned around and began to walk away to unsaddle his horse. Athena felt shocked at his last reply, but couldn't blame him for feeling sorry for himself. All his life he was tormented since Eddard Stark brought him to Winterfell after the war. Just at that moment Athena began to think. _He was brought home after the war by a man who would never cheat on his wife. I had a twin, I am Lyanna Stark's daughter. Could it be possible…_

Just then the wind howled, it blew Athena's black hair away from her face and heard it whisper softly, 'him,' it howled, 'united,' it said shortly after. There were so many strange things happening to her that Athena didn't realize she had been staring at Jon.

"My lady are you alright?" Jon asked sincerely.

Athena wanted to tell him who he was. She wanted to reach out and grab his face to tell him he isn't the bastard of Winterfell. There were bound by blood, but sadly she would never see him again or even hear from him. Athena was tired from the day and decided to leave, "I am fine Jon Snow, thank you. Good luck on the Wall, perhaps will meet again someday."

Jon let out a sweet smile, "I should hope for that to come my lady."

Athena walked slowly to her chambers after saying her goodbye and felt as if she could cry. She opened the wooden door and found that the two sabers had torn apart the pillow cases on her bed.

"Look at this mess," Athena gestured towards the feathers that lay scattered on her bed. The female saber came up to her clawing at the bottom of her dress begging for attention while the male dung his small canines into leftovers of the mess. "I would be angry if I wasn't so upset my children," she picked up the little female and hugged to her chest. Athena knew she hadn't named them yet, but she was worried they would die after she named them. She didn't know what to feed the babes besides goat's milk and small pieces of venison. The sabers had grown remarkably since she came to Winterfell. Their bodies were the size of a medium sized dog and their canines were just starting to show. "It is time that I name you two, but let that be another day. Goodnight my loves." Athena laid down on her messy bed not caring she was still fully dressed. The sabers jumped on the bed and cuddled into the c-shaped crevice her body where all slept peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Again, I do know it is slow and hasn't yet gotten to the point of Athena deciding to be the almighty queen of Westoros, but it is coming soon I swear. Also I probably won't be uploading as often as I have been because college sucks, but oh well. Anyways, here is a long chapter for you all, I hope you enjoy, please leave reviews.:)**

Chapter 4: Green Blood

Athena awoke feeling as if she had slept for days, her hair was a mess, but she felt very rested. The two sabers woke when Athena started to get out of her bed. It was a surprise to find that the room had been cleaned spotless, it was as if her sabers did nothing the night before. She saw handmaiden was getting her bath ready so Athena politely apologized for the mess they made.

"It's alright my lady, these two are so sweet. They grow larger every day, and so does their mind. They say wildcats can never be tamed, but they will always be loyal to those they love." Her handmaiden was a young girl of fourteen who claimed to have sailed to Westeros a year back. She had big green eyes and perfect light brown curls that fell to her shoulders. She could be mistaken for a lord's daughter with her looks. Athena felt jealous for a moment at how naturally beautiful she was, but the girl was so sweet it didn't last long.

"They are aren't they?" Athena said picking up the big male. He was wild and jumped off her lap to play with his sister.

"My lady if I may be so bold, but I think you should take them outside in the yard to play. Wild animals don't do well being locked up all day, they need to see the outside world."

Her handmaiden was right; the sabers were growing rapidly as does their minds. They needed to play outside, but Athena didn't want to scare people with how large they are becoming. The two canines had protruded. There was now no doubt the two were sabers from North of the Wall.

"Alright," Athena agreed, "but you are coming with me. Tell me your name." She commanded.

"This one is Soralyn from Sothoryos." The young girl stated feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Sothoryos?" Athena questioned. Sothoryos was another continent, so large, wild, and unexplored that Athena didn't think someone could live there. She heard stories about how jungle made its way to cover the entire land as well as crocodiles, giant bats, and dragon-like creatures.

"Yes my lady, I was the daughter of the noble House Sylmon. My father was a great leader, but there was an invasion from a group tribesman that raided our village. Men were killed, women were raped, and children were taken as slaves. But my uncle stole me away to the island of Noth, but I was taken by slavers and ended up here." Soralyn's face was unchanged by her story.

"Wow, that's… Wow. Well you never really can tell who a person is or their history can you?" Athena said giving a small laugh.

The two made their way to the yard where Robb and Jon would practice their sword fighting, but today was the day that Ned, Jon, Sansa, and Arya left Winterfell, but it was still early in the morning so they wouldn't be leaving for a couple more hours.

Athena and Soralyn put down the two sabers. Both brother and sister were cautious of their new surroundings and sniffed almost everything before they began to wrestle. Athena laughed at her children, she truly loved them.

"What are their names my lady?" Soralyn asked.

"Well I haven't given names; it is custom in my family to only name a child when you know it will survive." Athena said gazing at them. The male had smelled charred meat a cook was walking with and stopped in front of the man. Athena paid full attention in case something was wrong, but the man didn't fear him. Instead he patted the saber on the head giving him a piece of meat along with one to his sister.

"I think they will survive my lady, maybe you should start thinking of names." Soralyn wore a pale gray dress with a black cloak to shield her body from the cold. The girl was so young to have endured such a life like she had before.

Athena then thought of something, "I will name them Leyrion and Sorella." Athena stated feeling proud of herself.

"Leyrion after your father King Leonard?" She asked looking confused.

"Yes," Athena said, "and Sorella after Soralyn." Athena said looking at Soralyn.

"My lady, I am honored," Soralyn kneeled in front of Athena.

"The honor is yours, you may stand."

Leyrion and Sorella continued to play with watchful eyes of people who had gathered to see the two big cats.

"Queen of Sabers," a man's voice said behind Athena.

She turned around to see Theon Greyjoy smiling like a child. He had a funny look to him, as if he thought the whole world was a joke. Athena greeted him and turned back around, but he persisted.

"They are quite a show," he said standing very close to her, "you look very beautiful my lady." Theon said flirtatiously.

"That is kind of you to say so," Athena said feeling a bit annoyed. She didn't feel beautiful today, especially not when Soralyn was next to her. Athena bathed and dressed, but it was a simple dress and her hair was up in a braided bun.

Theon edged closer and whispered in her ear, "Perhaps I could come into your bedchamber tonight to keep you company."

His lack of respect for women set her off, "Please do so, I'm sure my sabers would love to eat a smelly kraken for dinner."

"Did the noble young saber just threaten me?" He said teasingly.

"I did," Athena said still watching Leyrion and Sorella playing the in yard. They continued to wrestle, biting at each other's neck until one cried in pain.

There was a little girl and her mom watching the show. The little girl moved to touch Sorella as she was cooling off after the fight, but the mom hadn't noticed her daughter move until she saw her petting the saber. The mom immediately went to grab her hand, but Sorella loved to be petted, she was always looking for someone to cuddle up next to or give her attention.

"Must be nice having the animal that's your house sigil. They are beasts though, huge heartless animals that want the taste of blood in their mouth. You'd be wise to let them go before it's too late." Theon said this time looking serious.

Athena knew people would tell her this, her father even told her this the day she got them. 'They will grow to be beasts Athena, before that time comes they will have to be gone. You are their mother for now, but every mother knows when to let their child go.'

"A mother knows when to let her child go." Athena said.

"Indeed. You will be a mother soon once you are married you know. Who will be the lucky man? I hope it's me," Theon wrapped his arm around her waist, "Your father will never let you be queen Athena, a woman can't rule. Her place is beside a strong man while she gives him little lords and ladies."

Athena couldn't take his persistence on making her angry, "Listen Greyjoy," she said loudly catching the attention of everyone, "I will not stand her while you presume to tell me what I can and cannot do." The sabers had sensed their mother's anger and began making their way to her looking at Theon. "You are a slimy man Greyjoy and when I queen of Crystal Waters, I will see to your punishment of disrespecting me." The sabers began to growl at Theon.

"You cannot do that! Tell those beasts to get away from me!" Theon said pleadingly.

"They are wild remember, you can never tame a wild beast who has a taste for blood."

Theon began moving back and tripped over himself. Leyrion came closer to him growling at his face with his huge canines.

"Leyrion come," Athena commanded, "Spoiled meat is no good to eat." Leyrion listened well and jumped off.

The crowd began to dissemble to go on about their day, chatting about the scene. Athena didn't know how well her sabers could listen, it was if they understood who was good and bad. The ones who are friends and the ones who are enemies.

"Good show Lady Silverstone, remind me never to never make you angry." The man was Tyrion Lannister, the queen's little brother. "Greyjoy," he said half-heartedly, "You better watch out or this future queen might destroy you, although it would probably be for the better of everyone if she were to." He smiled at Athena and kneeled at her front.

"It is honor to finally meet you lord Tyrion," Athena said, "I have heard your quick japs to be quick impressive." Athena let Tyrion kiss her hand. He seemed very sweet and immediately Athena felt relieved to see he had made Theon leave.

"Not as impressive as you are princess or those beasts who follow your commands. What are you doing with yourself besides scaring everyone?" He asked looking at Sorella who was close to him.

"I am not scaring people, my sabers are sweet creatures, I made sure of that." Athena said petting Sorella who rubbed her head against her hand. "Go ahead and pet her my lord, see for yourself how viscous they are."

Tyrion reached out his hand very slowly, he lightly put in on Sorella's head making her turn back to look at him. Her big green eyes caught his making Tyrion put his back quickly, Sorella came over to him and started to rub her head against his torso.

"This one is sweet," Tyrion said petting her head, "My lady hasn't answered my question."

"I am here to stay at Winterfell for a while, but lord Eddard is leaving today for King's Landing. So in all honesty I do not know what I am doing. I will most likely go home soon, my father also leaves today as well. Maybe I will go with him too." Athena looked sad, she didn't want to go back. She felt she still had things she needed to sort, questions to ask and answers to find.

"King's Landing would be honored by the Saber's Queen presence, perhaps you could go with Ned Stark. I would enjoy the company of your magnificent beasts." Tyrion didn't smile, instead he looked completely serious.

"That is honor my lord, but I am not sure I am welcome."

"Nonsense Athena! How can you say you are not welcome when I invited you?" This time he was smiling.

"Is this some kind of trick?" She said eying him.

"I am going with Jon Snow to the Wall, then I will make my way back to King's Landing, if you are up for an adventure, you should join me."

"Is that a challenge my lord?" Athena said smiling, "Alright I will join you, I have always wanted to see the Wall with my own eyes, to this I say yes."

"Very good then, "he said, "We leave in an hour, perhaps you should tell your father."

Xxxxx

"Athena this is nonsense!" Leonard said loudly. "You barely know this man or Jon, yet you want to go to that cold hell? No Athena, it is too dangerous, do you know what kind of men are on the Wall?" Leonard was pacing around the room.

"Father I will have my sabers with me, you have nothing to worry about," she kissed him on the cheek, "I must go father, I want to see the world."

Leonard smiled at her, "You remind me so much of Lyanna, she was wild as you are," he kissed her on the forehead, "Be careful Athena, I will be waiting for your return. Remember Athena, don't let anyone tell you what to do or how anything should be done. You may not have my blood, but I raised as best as I could, you are a Silverstone."

Xxxxx

Athena, Tyrion, and Jon all rode off on horses with her sabers following closely behind. Athena felt nervous visiting the Wall after all that her father had told her. It hadn't dawned on her yet until Jon Snow asked her what kind of crazy had come upon her. The Wall was a place that Athena heard in stories, some saying there are giant spiders and mammoths. Athena could not say she didn't believe in the stories, after being granted with her sabers and the prophecies, she knew anything could be possible.

They had stopped at other villages along the way to pick up prisoners or any man willing to give away his life to the watch. Benjen Stark was the leader of the group, Jon rode closely beside his uncle, they would talk about what it's like on the Wall while Athena mostly talked with Tyrion. She knew how suspicious Lady Catelyn was of the Lannisters, after all they are prime suspects for Bran's fall. This was almost a mission to see if Tyrion Lannister was a vicious and vile Lannister, although Lady Catelyn didn't believe it to be. She was upset with Athena for leaving, feeling as if she had broken her promise, but Athena assured her that she had made Robb very happy and he would be fine.

The prisoners they had gathered had made Athena very uneasy, several were rapists and killers, others were thieves, but they all seemed to stare at Athena, one even told her that he was going to fuck her that night while the others laughed saying they would gladly join. Benjen had smacked the one who started it, a fat man with pimples on his face. He told Athena to stay close with Tyrion and to not go near the prisoners. She could tell Benjen was a bit annoyed by her presence, she knew he felt like a baby sitter to her, but Athena told him she could handle herself in any situation.

They had made camp for the night next to a small stream. Tyrion was reading a book while Jon stared at his new brothers, and Benjen was gathering firewood further down.

Athena had been collecting water from the stream to boil, her hair was loose against her shoulders in soft ringlet curls and her blue dress was heavy velvet to protect from the cold. She came back with the water in hand when the fat man began to speak, "Hey pretty girl, come over here and take off that dress, let me see them teats of yours." He smiled with yellowed teeth and the other men laughed at his jape. "I bet they're real nice," one said smiling, "Let's see what color your nipples are," another one added. They all began to laugh, but Athena ignored them as best as she could. Just then Tyrion intervened, "You men watch your tongues, this is the Lady of Crystal Waters, or some might call her Queen of Sabers," Tyrion said gesturing to her sabers who were laying down at the edge of the forest. "They will do whatever she commands of them, she is like a Targaryen expect with saber-toothed tigers who gladly rip out your bowls with one swipe of their paw."

The men had looked frighten at the sabers, their smiles had faded and they began to stare at the ground. Tyrion motioned for Athena to sit next as she gladly did. "Thank you my lord," she said to him.

"No need for formal greetings my lady," Tyrion said still reading his book.

Athena didn't have much to do that night besides get dinner ready for everyone, but dinner was over and she felt herself growing a bit bored. She wanted to talk with Jon, but he was further down and Athena felt she couldn't say anything to him without it being weird. Instead, they both glanced at each other. He knew Athena's secret, he was holding back from asking her something, she could see it in his eyes. Jon was surprised that she was coming along with them, he said nothing to her the whole way despite how much he knew of her. Athena couldn't take Jon's staring, Tyrion's reading, or being around the prisoners any longer. She got up off the ground and made her way into the forest.

"May I ask where you are going my lady?" Tyrion asked politely.

"I just need to go for a walk," was all she said before leaving.

The trees loomed over Athena, the darkness was beginning to make its way into the forest, as was the cold. Athena walked along the edge of the forest fearing she would get lost if she made her way any further. The last thing she would want to do is have Benjen search for her, she wanted to prove she could handle herself.

All the animals seemed to be in bed by now, there no birds in the sky or sounds of fighting rodents. Athena continued to walk along the edge going a bit further in to get some privacy from the others. She couldn't see the camp, but she knew where she was.

"My lady," Jon said behind her. He looked tired from the trip, but there was a smile in his eyes.

"Oh hello Jon," Athena replied still pacing. She felt nervous around him, he could see it too.

"I just wanted to make sure you were fine. You have been gone for a long time." Jon edged closer to Athena, he could feel her body stiffen at his touch. "You don't have to be worried, about us or about the Wall. I will protect you, you have my word." Jon said squeezing her shoulder.

"Has Ned talked to you?" Athena asked desperately hoping he did.

"No, why would he need to talk to me?" Jon looked confused.

"Umm… Well I thought he would… About your mother…" Athena accidently let out the last part, she mentally cursed herself.

"What about my mother? You know about my mother? Tell me!" He begged.

"I can't, I'm terribly sorry Jon," Athena wished she would think before she spoke.

"Yes you have to, please Athena. What did my father tell you?" Athena wanted to tell him, he was her brother after all. He had a right to know, but Ned was supposed to break the news. _Ned Stark told me he would tell him, but he didn't have time. Now it is my duty._

"Jon," Athena said, "When I first arrived to Winterfell, Ned came into my room that night and told me something that changed my life." Athena began pacing as she spoke, "he told me that he found his sister Lyanna lying in pool of her own blood, she gave birth to two children and died shortly after he arrived. He also said Prince Rhaegar was the father."

Jon's face softened as he heard this, it was almost a relief to him. "My mother is Lyanna Stark…" he said still taking it all in. Then something occurred to him, "why would my father tell you all of this?" He asked confusingly.

"Jon," Athena said this holding both his hands, "I am your sister."

Just then Jon's eyes widened at the realization. "My sister," he said with a smile. Jon had never felt more shocked in his life; his world had been turned around. All his life he lived with a bastard's shame, Lady Catelyn hateful glares, but none of that mattered anymore. He was the son of a prince and his father's sister, the beautiful Lyanna Stark.

Jon turned around and kissed Athena lightly on the cheek, he had never been happier in his life, but he knew of the trouble Prince Rhaegar caused for Westeros, and Jon Snow and Athena were his progeny. "After he told me this, I started having weird dreams. I even encountered a witch in the cave Robb and I had se—, I mean swam in." Athena cursed herself again.

"What did the witch tell you?"

"She said I was the daughter of ice and fire, that I am the one true Queen of Westeros, although I find that hard to believe. But she said the fire in me burned the brightest, that one day I will sit on the iron throne." Athena still remembered her wet kiss.

"Will you do it then?" Jon asked.

"Do what?"

"Take the iron throne."

"Oh yes," Athena laughed sarcastically, "With fire and ice I shall take it."

Jon laughed at her and they both made their way back to camp.

Xxxxx

They all had made it to the Wall as the sun was beginning to rise, a skinny boy dressed in black helped Athena from her horse which she graciously excepted. Athena's legs had become so sore from the saddle that she could barely walk, and her hands had developed blisters despite the protection from her gloves. Nevertheless, she was excited to finally see the Wall for herself, "Come Leyrion and Sorella," she said to the sabers.

"Such a marvelous structure," Tyrion began, "let us see the world princess," he said to Athena. They both made their way to the top of the Wall seeing the beauty, it was pure wilderness and covered with snow. It was amazing to see the world beyond the Wall, it was as if she was on a different planet. Athena was so cold she had to step aside and warm up by the fire. _I wish I couldn't feel the cold either._ Tyrion stepped aside as well, but he seemed to be enjoying more it than Athena was. He wanted to rest for a while before breaking their fast so he walked Athena to the room he was staying in for the night. "You're welcome to stay here with me my lady, I wish to read a bit before breakfast." Athena didn't feel like being around silence any longer, instead she kindly dismissed his offer and headed outside to find Jon.

Her search didn't last long, she found Jon being picked on by a few men in black. She recognized some of them, instant anger flared inside her to see some of the men from her travels picking on Jon as well as new ones too.

"That's the son of the Warden of the North," she said, "You'd be wise to leave him be." They were in the armory room, Jon was pinned against the sword stand, but stood his ground. "Mind your own business wench," the ugly fat one said to her. Athena took that as a challenge and she immediately said, "I am Athena Silverstone, daughter of Lord Leonard, the King of the Lost Sea, so I suggest you watch your tongue and unhand that man or I'll have my sabers rip them off."

The man turned around to see the two big cats silently making their way into the armory, not making a single sound. They sat themselves beside Athena, one on each side of her, ready to attack if need be. "You can't have those beasts here! Or you, no woman are allowed on the Wall!" He said to her getting red in the face.

"Where I live, guests are treated with honor and respect, no matter who they are. Good." She said as they let go of Jon, "If you boys ever think about disrespecting me or Jon, or anyone else, I will my friend the _King_ speak with you." With that said she walked out feeling untouchable, it was hard for Athena to believe her courage, but it felt good to do something so brave. As she made her way to the stairs, one of the men with a bloody nose came to her. "My lady," he said holding onto his nose, "I am very sorry about Pig, he has no respect for anyone." Athena stared at him feeling cautious about his intentions.

"You're forgiven," she said about to climb up the steps.

"Wait," he said pleadingly, "I'm Grenn." He sounded sincere.

"Nice to meet you Grenn," she replied, "Snow really did a mark on you." Blood was pouring from his nose oozing out from his knuckles.

"Yes my lady, it feels a lot worse than it looks." He gave her smile under his hand.

"Come," Athena put her hand on his back, "Let's fix you up." They both went into Athena's solar where she carefully washed the blood off of Grenn's face and put pieces of cloth in his nostrils to stop the bleeding. Grenn stared at Athena with wonderment and looked to her two sabers sleeping peacefully beside her bed. "I can't believe you are Athena Silverstone," he said staring at her, "Is it true that you are blood of the children of the forests?"

"Common question," she smiled and lightly touched his cheek. Athena really liked this boy, he was sweet and polite and she felt comfortable with him. "My father told me long ago, when the first men invaded the lands where the children of the forest lived, most of the men were told to kill any children they found. This was when the war was taking place, no one was safe, but one man came upon one of the children, but he didn't kill her. He was amazed by her wildness, her leaf green eyes, and delicate features that he took right there. She became pregnant, and that was how it all began."

Grenn looked amazed by her story, "Wow. Their blood runs through your veins my lady. It must be amazing to have a great family history."

Athena smiled at his comment, "It truly is."


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright I am going to progress the story by skipping a couple of seasons. I'm doing this because Athena's presence won't be needed in every scene and I really don't like repeating dialogue we hear in the show. Also, in this chapter Athena will be back at her home, but something bad happens… I had this idea in my head and it really sounds awesome. (It will be in later chapters though).**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: United Again

"Come Sorella, that's it good girl, Leyrion, don't go too far!" The two cats had grown well beyond what Athena had imagined. They were twice the size of lions and twice as terrifying, yet their nature was docile and sweet. Both brother and sister would run around the castle chasing each other, sometimes scaring the villagers, but almost everyone knew the two and were not afraid.

It had been long a time since Athena left Winterfell and the Wall. She was home for now, with her father and her people, every young princesses dream. As of late, her father had been distant, not wanting to speak to anyone or even eat meals brought to him. Athena asked her father what was wrong, but Athena already knew. Ned Stark was beheaded, King Robert was dead, so many Kings were arising that it took its toll on Leonard. The Silverstone army was the largest army of all houses, many people flocked to Crystal Waters for its beauty and freshness, but most of all people believed in Leonard. He was declared King of the Lost Sea after Robert's Rebellion in spite of protest against the crown calling it treason, but King Robert never minded it. They were great friends.

Leonard decided not to go against the crown since he didn't want to fight anymore wars, but the guilt and sadness was slowly killing him. Athena suggested that House Silverstone could declare themselves independent from the realm, but her father waved the suggestion off. Athena worried sick about her old friends in the North, she could only read the letters sent to her and imagine what the Starks are going through. There was a letter that came from Winterfell reading that Sansa had married Ramsay Snow, the bastard of the man who killed her family. Another letter came from Kings Landing declaring Tommen the King of the Seven Kingdoms and asking for Silverstone soldiers while another came from the East about Daenerys Targaryen being the Queen of Mereen.

Leonard was resting on his bed, but looked up when Athena came into the room, "My dear," he said very weakly stretching out his hand.

Athena held onto his hand with tears in her eyes, he was so frail now, just bones covered in skin. Leonard began to cough up blood into a white cloth, his breathing was heavy, and he looked purple. "My dear Athena," he said with much effort, "I am growing weaker every day, no daughter should have to witness their father like this, no people should see their King like this." He dropped his gaze from her to his blood stained cloth.

"Please don't say that father, you are strong. You're going to get better," Athena began to cry, "Tell him Maester, tell him he's going to get better." Maester Lukewell stood their knowing the truth.

"Athena," the Maester said calmly, "may speak with you outside?"

Athena got up reluctantly and went outside with him. "I have some troubling information," he looked worried.

"What is it now?" Athena asked annoyed. There was too much going on in the seven kingdoms, but none of it mattered with her father in his deathbed.

"A week back, there was a barrel of wine addressed for his grace from Kings Landing. His grace graciously accepted the gift and drank from it, a couple of days later the symptoms started occur. I fear…" The maester couldn't finish his sentence but Athena already knew.

"Oh my… Poison, it doesn't make sense, why would they poison him?"

"His grace refused the crown's demand for sending soldiers and also refused Ramsay Bolton's demands of becoming his ally. This upset the King, but poisoning him for punishment… absolutely unspeakable."

Athena's sadness turned into anger, "It was that bitch Cersei Lannister, I know it was her who sent it."

"He doesn't have much time my lady, what will you do?"

"Hand me a paper and quill."

Xxxxx

King Leonard's funeral had been a simple, yet elegant ceremony. The whole castle had come to pay their respects to the deceased King, some were crying, some were staring at his body, but mostly everyone looked at a bit unsure. It was a shock to find their King a corpse, no one expected this or even knew the real reason for his death.

The seven knights gathered Leonard's body to bury him under a weeping willow growing inside the castle walls. It was a remarkable tree that stretched into the sky over a hundred feet with long hanging branches swaying in the wind.

The funeral was over, but Athena's anger still flared. Cersei Lannister killed her father. Athena knew it was her, the King and everyone else in Kings Landing took orders from her. Athena stood by the tree with her black dress blowing in the wind.

"We found this one outside the gates my Queen," said one of the seven guards.

The man was small with a black stubble on his chin, he looked at her with dead eyes. "Who are you?" She commanded.

"Sent from Kings Landing by her grace with a message." He kept staring at her with those black beady eyes that made Athena shiver.

"Don't let go of him, if he tries anything, put him to the sword."

They walked inside the castle where Athena and the men sat inside the meeting room. The small man began to speak, "Her grace has read the letter sent to by you and is appalled by its lack of respect for the crown. It is an act of war to renounce all ties with the crown and to declare yourself an independent kingdom. Her grace demands a formal apology sent to her as well as a letter stating that you submit to crown and whatever asked, and House Silverstone soldiers to support the crown. If these demands are not met then—"

"Then what?" Athena said angrily, "Your precious Queen will send Lannister soldiers to kill us? She killed my father! Why don't you go back to her grace and tell her that she can kiss my stone cold ass!" Athena got up abruptly feeling her face redden with anger.

"You're making a huge mistake. I can't believe a stupid young girl is the ruler of such a house with such an army. Are you fucking your soldiers? Is that why your army is so big?" The man laughed.

One of the knights slapped him then said, "Shall I cut his tongue out my Queen?"

"Nonsense, nonsense, my good knights, gather all the people to the castle steps and bring me my father's sword."

"At once your grace."

Xxxxx

The castle had gathered at once around the steps. Athena changed into a blue dress with silver lace that revealed most of her legs and hugged her waist. She waited for guards to bring the man out of the castle and put him on the knees. The whole crowd watched curious at the scene.

"My people," Athena said loudly, "Today this man came to me with the Queen Reagents demands that House Silverstone declare loyalty to the crown. That woman, Cersei Lannister, murdered your King with poisoned wine. Now she wants us to bend the knee to her!" Athena paced the top of the steps grabbing the sword from one of her guards. "This man disrespected me and my house, he is no man at all. I swear to you that your enemies will suffer the same fate as this man right here," she pointed to him with her father's sword. "As long as House Silverstone remains an ally to the crown, we are no better than the person who killed my father, your King. House Silverstone renounces all ties with the crown and the realm, but I swear to you, I will avenge the death of my father, but I cannot do it alone. Will you all stand by my side?"

The whole crowd began to the cheer, Athena felt powerful and proud. She walked over to the man who had his head down on the piece of wood. He looked up when he saw her.

"I am not afraid of death," he said coldly, "This is going to outrage the Queen."

"Any other last words?" Athena asked.

"You're all going to die, all of you!" He shouted.

"But first you will," Athena gave him a cold stare then told to put his head down.

Athena lifted the sword then used all the strength in her body to kill the man. The people cheered as she did she this, but Athena felt nothing. This wasn't Cersei, it was just a messenger boy.

The crown scattered after the event. Athena went inside to change her clothes as they were covered in the man's blood. She had written to the crown renouncing their independence, but Athena was troubled by how much she has changed. She was a Queen now, sooner than expected and she was already feeling overwhelmed by her authority.

Maester Lukewell came into her room, "Your grace, how are you fairing?" He asked.

"I will take her down, even if it kills me. I will go to Kings Landing with our army and take it the throne."

"Is it revenge you want or the throne?"

"Both." Athena said.

"The crown has many allies; one army is not enough to take the throne your grace."

"Well I cannot ask Winterfell for help, the bastard has it taken or Riverrun. Dorne is not an option or Highgarden. There is no one else, but us." Athena was beginning to rethink her plan.

"There is another your grace." The maester said.

"Who?"

"Daenerys Targaryen. You and her are very similar with the same goal. She has army, you have an army. She has dragons, you have sabers. Together you could rally other houses to your causes to take down the Queen Reagent, but first you must focus your attention to the North."

"You're right maester, the North is divided with Roose Bolton as its ruler. There must always be a Stark ruling the North." Athena owed it to the Starks, they are her blood. She cringed at the thought of Sansa marrying Ramsay, it made her stomach turn. She heard stories of Ramsay; like the way he flayed men living and fed innocent people to his hounds. Athena knew she had to rescue Sansa and take back the North for the Starks, but she would need more than just one army. "I would need more than just my army maester."

"Indeed you will. Jon Snow is Lord Commander of Castle Black now; he will help you."

"But the Nights Watch takes no part in a King's war." Athena shrugged off the suggestion, but she was surprised by how far her brother had come.

"You will be surprised with what a man will do to protect his family," maester Lukewell said.

"Alright then, time to go back to the Wall."

Xxxxx

Athena and her army marched to the gate of the Wall. There were a few on watch duty, but Athena knew the men saw her a couple miles back. She brought two-thousand men with her as well as her sabers who walked beside her as she was the first one at the gate.

"I am Athena Silverstone, daughter of King Leonard Silverstone, I command to be let in." Athena stood her ground.

"Open the gate!" The man yelled to two boys.

Athena entered in all her glory with her two sabers by her side and an army of two-thousand behind her. She wore her house colors underneath a huge purple cloak to shield her from the cold. Her hair hung in loose curls to the small of her back with braids on both on both sides of her head in a beautiful fashion. "Where is commander Snow?" she asked.

That was when Athena saw him, Jon Snow, Ned Stark's alleged bastard, her brother. He looked tired and pale, so different from when she last saw him. She ran to him and he ran back, the two embraced each other for what seemed like an eternity. They didn't say anything to each other, but as usual Athena broke the silence, "I brought willing men for Nights Watch. Oh! And don't worry about feeding us because we brought our own food." Athena saw Jon smile.

"Good to see you my lady, let's get you inside." Jon led Athena to a nice warm room where she saw Ghost laying on the floor.

"Wow he grew," Athena said amazed by the beautiful creature.

"As did yours," Jon said as the two big cats came in after their mother. Ghost growled at the two sabers, but the two cats showed no fear. "Ghost relax, these two are your friends." Jon said comfortingly.

Ghost understood well and laid back down. "Jon what's wrong? You look different."

Jon look into the distance, "My brothers killed me."

"How can they have killed you if you're still alive?" Athena said almost laughing.

"They stabbed me and left me on the ground to die. I was dead, but the red woman brought me back. I just killed the men responsible."

"Oh my… Jon that's terrible, but also incredible… Anyways, why would anyone want to kill you in the first place?"

"I allied with the Wildlings, I was seen as a traitor. I lost my life for it."

"You did the right thing Jon, no one could've done anything braver than you." Athena tried to give him a smile, "I'm glad she brought you back."

"Me too," he said with a smile, "Why have you come all this way?"

"To help you win back Winterfell and rescue Sansa." Athena said with a straight face.

"Winterfell belongs to the Boltons now, I am a man of the Nights Watch, sworn to take no part king's wars."

"Good thing I am not a king then. Jon Snow, you know what kind of men Ramsay and his father are, if you think Sansa is safe th—."

"I know she isn't safe!" Jon said loudly. "You think I'm happy sitting here while my family died, while my father was beheaded and my brother murdered at a wedding! I'm not Athena, I hate it more than anything you will ever know, but I can't leave, I am the Lord Commander." Jon stood up with a painful groan.

"Ex Lord Commander. Your own brothers murdered their Lord Commander." Athena felt like giving up at this point, but she tried a different approach, "Jon you are my brother, my only sibling. You are the one who is promised to save the world from the darkness, but you cannot do that with a couple thousand men. Help me win back the North and I will give you more men than you will ever need."

"There is not enough men in the world to protect us," Jon said. "How could you give me more men when you barely have enough to fight your war?"

"I am going to meet with Daenerys Targaryen and unite our armies. But first we need the North."

"What has gotten into you?" Jon said confused.

"I will take the iron throne with ice and fire Jon Snow." Athena stood up, "Gather whomever you chose to be on your council and I will gather mine, we will discuss plans on how to take back Winterfell tonight." Athena began to walk away.

"We don't have enough men to fight this battle," Jon said trying to make Athena listen.

"You have your wildlings friends and your fathers blood, I'm sure you can rally a few other houses to your cause."

Athena left feeling good about what happened, she almost felt like giving up with convincing Jon, but her persistence proved her wrong. She was scared about going to war, but was ready nevertheless. Athena Silverstone looked around from the top of the steps just staring at the brothers and wildlings. Athena's mind was racing, but then she thought about Grenn. _I never saw him. I wonder where he is?_

Jon Snow gathered close companions of his which included Ser Davos Seaworth, Tormund Giantsbane, Melisandre, and Dolorous Edd who all stood when Athena entered the room. "Thank you all for coming," Athena said standing. Her closest companion was maester Lukewell, but she left him at Crystal Waters to rule in her place. All she had were her two sabers by her side. A sudden sadness filled inside Athena's body as she realized she was all alone in the world now. The man she called her father was gone, but Athena shrugged off the feeling.

"We need to rally other houses to our cause, Winterfell belongs to the Starks." Athena knew nothing of planning but she was familiar with strategy.

"All northern houses side with the Boltons." Ser Davos said to Athena.

"Out of fear," Athena pointed out.

"Yes, but fear is strong force to break through your grace," he replied back.

"All northern houses are sworn to stand by House Stark in their time of need. If can help Sansa escape, then we have a chance of winning back their loyalty." Athena looked at all of them.

"The girl is not wrong," Tormund said eyeing Athena up and down.

"I have a plan of how to get Sansa back with no blood shed." Athena had no idea if that was really true.

"How is that your grace?" Jon Snow asked.

"I will offer my allegiance to House Bolton bringing him a few good men. I will ummm… Seduce him in the middle of the night, at that time I will have my men get Sansa and start bringing to the Wall. After I am done I will leave whenever he is asleep." Athena smiled at the prospect.

"You think you can seduce him?" Jon said to Athena.

"You don't think I'm pretty Snow?"

"There is no time for games," Ser Davos broke in, "how well do you know Winterfell my lady?" he asked.

"I know a place perfect for us to have our little affair. It is a couple miles east in the woods. There are hot springs, I will invite Ramsay to join me to see them. Will leave the rest of details with my good knights if you have any questions." Athena began to walk out, "When Sansa arrives I will expect all of you to start gathering houses to our cause. Don't waste any time, I will leave tomorrow at sun rise."

 **I had to throw in that badass moment of Athena chopping that guy's head off. So anyways things will pick up the pace from here! Please leave reviews por favor!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ice and Fire

The journey to Winterfell was long and cold. The sky was gray and cloudy, but the air felt like ice against Athena's skin. She brought only a few good men with her whom she felt were trustworthy. They had been traveling for about a week until they reached the huge castle, it was as glorious as Athena had remembered, but the memories washed away when she saw the flayed man of House Bolton blowing in the wind. _If something goes wrong I know my fate._

"Who enters?" The man on guard duty yelled to her.

"Athena Silverstone, I have come to speak with Ramsay Bolton." She felt the hairs on her back rise when the man bid them forward. Winterfell looked so different, there were barely any smallfolk wandering and most of the people were Bolton soldiers. Athena wanted to run away as soon as she came in. She felt so vulnerable without her sabers, but Ser Davos told her it wouldn't be wise to bring those beasts to Ramsay.

"My lady Silverstone," said a young man with a creepy grin. "I welcome you to my castle, although I am not sure you are really Athena Silverstone. I mean, well, it's just that many women come to me claiming they are of high birth, only for me to find out they were pig farmers daughters." Ramsay raised his eyebrows as if challenging her.

"I can assure you my lord I am Athena Silverstone, these are my most valiant knights and this dress is quite expensive. I'm not sure a pig farmer's daughter would have such possessions." Athena gave him a smile in response fully accepting his challenge. "Now my lord," she continued, "I have been traveling for days and it is very cold, take me to your solar."

"My lady demands so much of me," Ramsay looked shocked at the young queen's persistence, but nevertheless he obliged, "Come then my lady, but as a safety precaution I need your valiant knights to remain outside."

"Of course my lord," Athena began to address her knights, "Remain outside until I am done speaking with Lord Bolton." She followed Ramsay inside the castle. He led her to a room that looked rather familiar, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Why have you come to speak with me?" Ramsay asked pouring Athena a glass of wine.

"I have a proposal for you," Athena said taking the cup. She was afraid to drink out of it so she placed it down gently.

"A proposal, hmm… what kind of proposal is my lady asking?" He looked curious.

"A marriage proposal my lord, you have a large army and the consent of most northern houses. My army is the largest in the seven kingdoms. Together we could unite our houses. More importantly, I need a husband to further my family line." She smiled at him.

"Generous offer, but I'm afraid I am already taken to another lady of another great house." Ramsay was circling around Athena.

"That doesn't bother me my lord, I need your name and your seed, not your love." She felt wrong while saying this, but still kept on. _To beat the monster, I have to play the monster._

"A fair maiden like you refusing love? What a surprise." Ramsay still circled, thinking as he walked.

"You're a fool if you think I'm a maiden." She said turning around and looking him in the eyes.

Ramsay didn't say anything, instead he walked to the entrance of the door and called out, "Come here my wife, meet your new friend." Right after he said that she saw her. _Sansa! She looks terrible, so tired and beaten. I must remain calm._

Sansa didn't speak, she stood next to Ramsay in a beaten white nightgown holding her hands and looking to the floor. "Sansa," Ramsay began, "This is her grace Athena Silverstone, she wants to be my wife." Ramsay smiled at Athena with eyes so wide it made Athena want to run away. "Let her see what being my wife is like." Ramsay began to remove Sansa's nightgown revealing her naked body. Sansa stood still staring at the floor, but covered her chest in response. "No." Ramsay said firmly to her, "Do you want to make me mad?" He asked her. Sansa shook her head, "No my lord," she replied obediently.

Athena stared at Ramsay in pure disgust, all the stories she's heard of him have now been confirmed true to her at this moment. Ramsay started taking off his breeches when Athena finally saw enough, "Lord Bolton you have made your point, now please let Sansa go so I can speak with you." Athena didn't want to ruin the plans she had made. Sansa would be rescued tonight in the dark hours, all she needed to do was make sure Ramsay was away.

"I fully accept your offer my lady, now you watch me." He gave Athena a quick stare before redirecting his attention to Sansa who stood there naked as her name day. He went behind her and wrapped his hands around her breasts, he started to squeeze them hard until Sansa screamed in pain. Sansa began to cry.

"Lord Bolton, that is enough." Athena began to walk towards Sansa and offer her cloak to her, but Ramsay grabbed Athena by the arm. "Never tell me what to do." His tone was so dark and cold and his grasp was tearing inside Athena's arm. Ramsay wrapped his hand around her neck and said, "I don't care about your noble house, or your perfect waters, or your army. I just want you." He released his grasp from her neck, it was burning and red.

"Reek," called Ramsay, "Come here and hold Athena to make sure she doesn't upset me." Athena looked puzzled, she had no idea who Reek was until she saw a sad man with his head down.

"Theon?" Athena asked not really believing it was him.

"There is no Theon, only Reek." Ramsay said.

"What did you do to him?" Athena asked Ramsay still shocked.

"Stop talking." He commanded her. Reek came towards Athena and grabbed her arms towards so she couldn't fight him.

Ramsay closed the door to the room then went over to Sansa who was beside the bed. He took off his breeches revealing his manhood, making Athena want to throw up.

Athena only ever made love to Robb and even that hurt her very badly. She was grateful for how concerned Robb had been with her, she really missed him. She tried to fight against Theon's grasp, but couldn't even manage to do anything. Athena really wished she learned how to fight, it would be very helpful right now.

Ramsay pushed Sansa onto her stomach and began to enter. She was crying, but it only made Ramsay more eager and go harder.

Athena screamed at Ramsay to stop, she couldn't take this anymore. It was torture to see Sansa being treated this way, she screamed at him loudly, but he still continued on.

Just then after few more moments he stopped. He told Sansa to get in the bed and cover herself while he turned towards Athena. "Now it's your turn," he told her. Athena's heart stopped at that moment, she felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her chest. She only blinked in response. "Take off her clothes Reek, hurry up with it, I am eager to see the body of my wife to be." He smiled at her as she fought off Theon. Theon looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, but did nothing to help her. He followed Ramsay's orders and quickly turned around after she was naked.

Athena covered herself like Sansa did, but Ramsay let her. He circled around her eyeing her up and down, as if he was taking her all in. Athena never felt more exposed than she did at that moment. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream at herself for being so foolish. She played on her luck that Ramsay would fall for tricks, but he was much smarter than she had anticipated.

"You can't do this, you can't. I am Athena of House Silverstone!" She said loudly. She took her hands down and accepted her state. She let Ramsay stare at her and knew there would be bloodshed now. "I told you to never tell me what to do." Ramsay was the worst human she had ever met, but Athena saw a fire burning from the corner of her eye. _I am the blood of the dragon._

"Yes," Athena replied back to him, "I admit to my mistake my lord, if that please you." She walked around the room slowly and calmly making sure Ramsay was staring at her. "I remember this room now," she began, "It was room I stayed in during my time in Winterfell," she walked towards the door, "This was the spot where Robb Stark kissed me, it was the best moment of my life."

"You and Robb Stark?" Ramsay questioned, curious of what Athena was doing.

"Yes, and right there by that bed," Athena said gesturing to with her head, "Was where Ned Stark told me I am the daughter of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen."

Ramsay paused for moment looking at her in disbelief. Athena went to fire and grabbed the torch taking in warmth of the flame. "I am Athena Silverstone, the blood of the dragon and the daughter of ice, you are nothing. Only a bastard." She threw the torch on the bed and the whole bed caught afire. She grabbed Sansa by the arm off the bed and pushed her outside the room while she quickly grabbed a heavy pot at the side of door and threw it at Ramsay. He was so shocked for a moment that he didn't realize Athena had managed to grab Theon and throw him outside of the room. Athena quickly followed, running as fast as she could before Ramsay could reach door. She closed it on his face as she could hear him screaming from the flames.

"Guards!" Ramsay tried to shout from the room, "Kill this Silverstone bitch!" He began to cough. Smoke was rising from the bottom of the door.

"Sansa go grab some clothes for us. Hurry before the guards come!" Sansa immediately listened and ran to her room. "Theon, go and get my soldiers. Tell them to come here now!" She was still holding door hearing Ramsay scream in pain from the intense heat. Theon didn't move, he just stood there shocked. "Hurry up Theon!" She screamed at him. Just then guards started to pour in, but the smoke was starting to consume the entire hall. Athena couldn't hear Ramsay's screams anymore so she opened the door to see if he was dead. To her surprise the room had all caught afire, the smoke gushed out of the room making the guards shift back.

Athena went inside the room to Ramsay's dead corpse, he was burned badly. Athena wanted to be sure he was dead so she grabbed a knife from his pocket and stabbed him in the heart. _For Sansa, for Robb, for Ned, for Catelyn, for every Stark you did wrong. This is for you._

Athena grabbed the torch from the bed and walked out with flame in hand as she saw the guards staring at her in disbelief. "Move aside or I will burn you all to the ground." They obeyed her and moved aside. The hall was filled with smoke, Athena couldn't see where she was going, but no one stopped her. _Nothing can stop me, I am a dragon whose heart is ice._

She found Sansa waiting at the end of the hall, the whole entire castle was alerted of the fire. "There too many people, we'll never escape." Sansa said looking all around while coughing. Athena saw her guards behind the two of them and told them, "Take both of them now to the Wall!" The guards followed Athena's orders and quickly led both of them out of the room. But Sansa stopped them from touching her and ran back to Athena, "Come on," she screamed amongst the smoke, "You're going to die if you stay here!"

Athena looked at Sansa who was so worried for her, "A dragon cannot die from fire."

Sansa left with protest, struggling in the arms of Athena's guards who made sure to take Theon with them. _Now it is time to get this northern army on my side._

Athena took every torch off from its stand and threw it off the ground. She turned around the corner, but saw no guards. Everyone had left the burning castle and stood from outside watching the smoke escape from within the castle. Athena remembered an old hide away that Robb had showed her when she stayed in Winterfell, it was a small gap in the castle wall that was perfect to place small items. Athena looked inside out of curiosity, but found nothing in there.

She came upon a part of the castle where smoke was light and heat was so not half so hot. The Bolton soldiers had started to surround Athena making her feel hopeless. She prayed for something to happen, she prayed that she be blessed with fighting skills or the luck of the guards to magically die, but they continued to surround her. One had snatched her by the arm while others eyed her closely. Athena closed her eyes, she thought about her father's smile, Robb's touch, the smile on Arya's face when she talked about her sabers, the face of Ned talking about his sister, the eyes of her sabers, the presence of her brother. Athena wanted to give up at that moment, she felt defeated and powerless against these men. Her fate was sealed. The plans she made had failed and now she suffered the consequences. But just then Athena felt the heat from the ground rising, it warmed the bottom of her feet and made the guards start shifting from side to side in their boots. _Is there fire from below?_

The ground began to rumble like an earthquake, the stone walls were shaking and the ground became very hot. The guards were beginning to panic and let Athena go.

Athena ran to side the end of the hall, but the ground came roaring from beneath her. She jumped back from the opening and dodged falling stone as she saw a huge dark blue figure emerging from the ground. The entire section of castle had been destroyed and anyone who had been inside this part was surely dead from the stone. The huge figure grew and grew and grew, knocking down stone and wall and anything in its way. _Oh my._

It was a dragon, a huge dark blue beast with light blue eyes. It looked around the entire castle, staring at all the men who gazed in terror at the beast. The dragon was so large that no man dared to take it down. Athena was so frightened by the creature that her body chose not to move, she sat silently watching the dragon stretch its wings. The creature tore the whole east side of the castle down; it was completely destroyed expect for a lonely tower that remained. Athena stood from beneath as she decided to move away from the dragon, but her movement caught the dragons attention. _Dammit! Why do I always ruin everything!_

The dragon stared down at her, it started to walked towards her, over crushed stone and men. Athena wanted to run, but she knew she could never escape it. She knew she was dead.

The blue dragon came up to Athena about to spit fire when Athena said, "Stop! I am the blood of the dragon, please don't kill me." She felt silly for trying to reason with it, but she didn't know what else to do. The dragon closed it mouth, it began to smell Athena with steam escaping from its nostrils. Just then Athena put her hand on his snout, she felt the hard skin, it was bumpy and warm, but Athena kept on petting it. It was as if the dragon had been hers all along, it rubbed its head in response and urged Athena on. The whole crowd of Winterfell stared in awe at the sight of Athena petting the dragon.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," she said to the dragon who lifted its head. Athena then turned around and saw the crowd. They looked terrified as they watched the dragon rise. It stood behind Athena almost protecting her. She was still frightened of the dragon; she didn't know if it was going to be her friend or eat her. The dragon then went down again and brushed his head against Athena, she patted his head and smiled in amazement. _How does he know?_

The people watched Athena with the beast and Athena knew it was time. "People of Winterfell," Athena screamed loudly for all to hear, "I am Athena Silverstone, Queen of Crystal Waters, I am the blood of dragon with ice in my veins. I am the true daughter of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen! I command all Bolton soldiers to lay down their weapons and surrender, all smallfolk who have been harmed will be repaid for Ramsay's crimes. If you wish to leave then do so now, or you can stay, it makes no matter to me. Tell everyone of what happened, let it be known to the world that Athena Silverstone will take down all those who are evil in the world with ice and fire!"

The crowd did not cheer for the queen, most were still afraid of the dragon behind Athena and the others were Bolton soldiers who still were unhappy about surrendering their weapons. Some people had begun to leave, but in the distance she saw Sansa and Theon standing with her soldiers staring at her. _I'm glad they are still here._

She walked to Sansa and grabbed the clothes from her hands. She was grateful Sansa had grabbed her a robe, she quickly put it on as well as slippers Sansa retrieved for her. "My good knights," Athena began, "I will send more Silverstone soldiers to keep the peace in Winterfell. Sansa will return until all men who swear allegiance to House Bolton are gone. Find anyone who can rebuild the castle and make sure the smallfolk are well taken care of. Please do so quickly." The knights began at once to the orders.

"How did you do that?" Sansa asked looking terrified at the dragon still standing in the rubble.

"I don't know, it just happened. It's like it was meant to find me." Athena told Sansa staring at the dragon.

"Where did it come from?" Theon finally spoke.

"I don't know," Athena replied honestly.

"The crypts," Sansa said, "There were always tales of dragon eggs in the crypts. I never believed them… But now… It's hard not to."

"He is magnificent." Athena said. She went up to the dragon scratched its head, "I will ride you like the dragon lords in Old Valyria." Athena climbed on top of the dragon and spoke, "Anyone who goes against House Stark will come to an end, I swear to you. I am Athena Silverstone and I will punish those oppose me and those that violate the weak. Let the world know that the daughter of ice and fire as come to retake what is hers."

 **Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I wrote this really late night, but I really couldn't find a stopping point. So this chapter had a lot of stuff happening in it that is very different from the show. I had that idea in my head for a long time of the dragon and I finally decided it would be a good time to put it in. Anyways, I will be uploading as soon as I can. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I have been so busy lately that I couldn't even manage to write a portion of the story. Who knew college could be so tiring? Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I know some of you are wondering if there will be any romance with Athena and the answer is yes! I know the perfect someone I want to set her up with. It will be very soon.**

 **Please leave reviews!**

Chapter 7: Are we there yet?

The north was glorious and wild, it was certainly not meant for the weak and vulnerable, but Queen Athena sought to change that. She felt it was her job to protect everyone, to give everyone the kindness they deserve and their freedom back.

Winterfell was still in a ruin from the dragon, but the atmosphere had changed. The Bolton soldiers had all been pardoned except those who still claimed allegiance to House Bolton. Athena had sent those men to the Wall, she knew very well that the Watch was always looking for more men.

For the first time Athena felt at home in Winterfell again, it was if the Bolton's had never laid their filthy hands upon the land. That feeling was short lived when Athena saw Sansa. She had grown so much since the last time she saw her with her stern face, bold personality, and the silver crown Athena had placed upon her head. It was gift Athena's father gave her as a young girl, but Athena thought Sansa deserved it more than she did.

"That silver crown suits you very well your grace," Athena said walking to Sansa who stood staring at the ruins of Winterfell.

"Your grace?" Sansa said looking confused. "I am not a Queen." She said firmly, almost sadly.

"You defeated Ramsay Bolton, Winterfell is yours now Sansa." Athena smiled at Sansa, but she didn't return it. She understood why, after everything the young girl went through, it was a wonder how she was still alive.

There was a long moment of silence before Sansa finally spoke again, "Why did you come back?"

The question took Athena off guard for a second, "To rescue you, the North, all the people." It was a question that she really couldn't answer well. "I just thought about you and your family. I know if I was trapped in my home by that monster, I would appreciate it if someone would rescue me too." She was content with her answer, but Sansa was not.

"No," Sansa said suddenly, she turned around to look Athena in the eyes, "What is the real reason Athena? I want you to be honest with me, about everything." Sansa looked very serious, it only made Athena want to run away again.

"What I just told you was true, but I also came back because I need the North on my side if I'm going to take the Iron Throne. I know," Athena said looking at Sansa's who was surprised by her answer. "After your father told me who I really was, I started having all these weird dreams about my real father, Rhaegar. Then this witch told me a prophecy about how when the ice reforms, I will be reborn. I don't know, it's… it's hard to explain."

"I understand," Sansa said staring into the distance. "So I have a new sister," she said smiling for the first time.

"Sansa I would've always been your sister even if I was bloody bull frog," Athena said smiling. It made Sansa laugh, Athena looked at Sansa who truly looked happy and beautiful.

"When will you take the Iron Throne?" Sansa asked.

"Soon, but first I must meet with Daenerys Targaryen to unite our houses. I have the North as my ally, but a good alliance is with marriage and I cannot marry Jon." Athena told Sansa.

"Jon? Why would you even marry Jon anyways? He is a bastard with no claim." Sansa said honestly.

"Since you are the Queen of the North now, I will not lie to you. My dear, Jon is my twin brother. He and I were separated at birth, but are blood is the same. He has a great claim to Winterfell and the Iron Throne. Don't worry Sansa, Jon wouldn't take the claim, he has no interests in ruling, he just wants people to stop knowing him as Winterfell's bastard."

"Wow. This is so much to take in, I can't believe Jon is your brother. But Jon can't leave the Wall, he is sworn to stay by oath."

"Well he was sworn, but he's coming back to Winterfell to keep you safe." Sansa was about to ask why before Athena interrupted her, "Sweet sister, it is not my place to tell you. Ask Jon when you see him yourself. I'm sending you and Theon to the Wall."

"The Wall? I am the Queen now. Why must I leave?"

"You're low on men and right now you have enemies at all your sides. I cannot risk losing you again Sansa, don't worry the Wall is not half so bad." Just then a dark shadow covered Athena and Sansa, they both looked up to see the blue dragon coming in for a landing. "Ice," Athena said sweetly at the huge beast. She had named the dragon Ice after his light blue eyes. He was a sweet creature in nature, he never showed aggression to Athena or anyone else in the castle. Ice would fly away to look for food, but he always came back to Athena. After he arrived, he would sleep until he was hungry again.

"It still scares me," Sansa stepping away from the dragon.

"I don't blame you," Athena said stroking the dragon's head. Ice was so enormous that he made the earth rumble when he walked and his shadow would cover a good portion of Winterfell. "You must leave now Sansa, my guards will be watching over Winterfell until you and Jon return. I have to sail to Essos to meet with the dragon Queen, but first that requires finding a ship."

"I want to come with you," Sansa said almost begging.

"You can't Sansa, besides I've already promised Jon I would take you to the Wall."

"Let me come Athena, you're not the only one who wants to meet this dragon Queen." Sansa said smiling.

Athena couldn't help but smile in return at the young girl. She was so assertive now that it made Athena rethink if she even needed to rescue Sansa in the first place. "Fine," Athena said rolling her eyes, "I am not responsible if one her dragons eats you." She said jokingly.

That comment made Sansa hesitate a moment, but the new young queen was ready for anything.

Xxxxx

"How much longer?" Athena said impatiently as they sailed across the Narrow Sea. It was a beautiful sight at first to be surrounded by all the salt water, but now it bothered Athena very much.

"The captain says in three weeks we should be there." Sansa said sweetly rubbing the Silverstone Queen's back.

"We have been sailing for months, why aren't we there yet?" Athena's question was rhetorical, but she knew Sansa would answer anyways.

"Are you alright my lady?" Jon asked Athena.

"The Narrow Sea is huge; don't worry your grace, we'll be there in no time." Sansa smiled and ran to the front of the ship feeling free. Her hair had natural waves from the wind and sea, it hung loosely to the small of her back. She wore a cream dress with long bell sleeves and a gold belt to hug her waist. Athena was wearing her purple and silver dress she wore to Winterfell, but her hair was an absolute mess. The girls had bought many new clothes from merchants along the shipping docks, but Athena had yet to try on any of the clothes. The two girls had to go to the Wall one last time to pick up Athena's sabers. It was a sweet reunion for Sansa and Jon, they both exchanged hugs and almost cried in each other's arms. Jon was hesitant about letting Sansa out of his sight again, but Sansa was determined to go with Athena. Her brother was a suborn man, but he could be easily persuaded, especially by Sansa. It was hard for Athena to allow both the Starks to come with her on this journey. She wanted to at least have all the northern houses on her side by the time she came back. Luckily, Athena had Sansa write a letter declaring herself Queen of the North, she would let Ser Davos send a copy with her signature to all the great Northern houses. Jon was proud of Sansa, he never knew how strong she could be, but he still never wanted to Sansa to leave his sight. Sansa had told Jon to come along with them since he was the dragon's daughter and Athena's true brother.

"This voyage will be the end of me," Athena said. Her stomach began to rumble and soon enough she had head down to the ocean to let out the poison from her stomach.

Sansa ran to Athena to hold her hair back as she continued to vomit into the ocean. When she was done, Sansa ran into the cabin to get Athena some water with lemon juice to sweeten her breath. "Thank you," Athena told Sansa graciously.

"Put on this dress Athena," Sansa said handing her a light gold dress with a brown belt. It was the same shape as the one Sansa was wearing and felt very light. "Go on," Sansa urged.

"What is it with girls and their dresses?" Jon asked openly.

Athena put on the dress with reluctance, "This dress may or may not be ruined with vomit."

"You look beautiful Athena," Sansa said smiling, "Now let me start working on your hair."

"No, not the hair. It's only to become mess again. Try doing something about Jon's hair, the Gods know it has become wild." The comment made Jon laugh out loud. "Oh and stop calling me my lady Jon, I'm your sister."

"Should I call you your grace?" Jon said smiling.

"I will not hesitate to punch you Lord Snow."

The ship sailed for weeks until they had finally reached Essos, the other side of the world. It was such a relief to the three, they had both grown very tired and could never seem to get a full night's rest. Ice flew alongside the ship, but didn't arrive until several minutes after the ship had docked. The dragon had followed Athena everywhere, when he was out of sight, she didn't need to worry about him coming back.

Both girls wore the same dresses they had bought from the merchant, but their hair was styled in a Silverstone style braid as Athena had called it. It was a half braided bun with the rest of the hair hanging loosely on the girls back.

Leyrion and Sorella had been as eager as their mother to leave the ship, the two big cats ran around the deck chasing each other, causing a scene as usual. A man by the name Dyrio helped the girls off the ship, Athena thanked him and paid him for his service. The whole entire area was filled with lots of merchants selling more dresses, spices, fur cloaks, potions, and hot food. Athena smelled sausage cooking on one of the grills and had to immediately have a taste for herself. Sansa was eyeing jewelry from an olive-skinned man with a Dornish accent. He smiled as Sansa tried on a necklace with a blue emblem and silver chain. "How much is this?" Sansa asked clearly in love with the necklace.

"For you my lady, Marlycio will charge nothing." He smiled at Sansa.

"That is very kind of you, but I cannot take this from you for free." She said nervous at the man. Sansa knew the real nature of people now after everything she had been through.

"It is a gift, for a beautiful woman." He put the necklace in a velvet bag and handed it to Sansa. She was about to return it when Athena came over.

"What's going on here?" Athena asked eating a piece sausage. She noticed the velvet bag in Sansa's hand, "Did you buy something?" She asked Sansa.

Sansa looked a bit on edge, she placed the velvet bag back onto the merchant's chart before walking away from Athena. "Well I am most certainly lost." Athena said taking another bite of sausage. Sansa walked over to Jon who was listening to a story from a one-eyed pirate named Berry. Jon was smiling as the man told stories about the great monsters in the ocean. When Ice had landed onto the dock, everyone stopped in their tracks and were afraid. Athena called to all of them to not be frightened by the big creature, Ice had then taken flight again no doubt looking for food.

The man smiled at Athena, his eyes were brown and his face was young, he must have been in his teens. "Would my lady like to try on one of these fine pieces?" The young merchant said gesturing to the jewelry.

"I have too much jewelry already, if you were selling food it would be a different story." The boy laughed. He was a very handsome boy with a sweet smile.

"You are from Westeros I see." He was looking at Athena's face, staring at her with something in his eyes Athena couldn't point out.

"And you are from Dorne." Athena replied back looking at the scenery.

"How did you know?" He asked quietly, almost nervously.

"It was a guess, a very good one I can tell." Athena was freaked out by his nervousness. "You know who I am?" She asked him trying to change the subject.

"No," he said as if he was ashamed.

"Good. Do you know how to get to Meereen from here?"

"I must admit I do not, but try asking locals. They will know more than I do."

"So you are from Dorne I see." Athena said with a laugh.

"Please my lady, not so loud." He said nervous again.

"What is your problem boy?" She was seriously on edge with him.

"It's nothing."

"Very well then, I'll be on my way." She said about to go.

"Wait, my lady." He pleaded. "I am sorry for being so…"

"Weird," Athena finished for him.

"Yes," he laughed, "Who are you?"

When he said that her sabers came to her side, Sorella had a dead chicken in her mouth. "You're Athena Silverstone," he said with wonder in his eyes. Athena didn't deny it; she couldn't deny it now. "Yes, now who are you?"

"Trystane Martell," he said very low, "Please do not tell anyone."

Athena's eyes opened wide at the young man. "You're the prince of Dorne."

"I am," Trystane said with a sad smile. The prince of Dorne was well away from home selling jewelry for a merchant. It was strange, the young boy was strange and the way he looked at Athena was even stranger. "What is the saber queen doing all the way in Essos?" he asked.

"I could ask the same for the prince of Dorne," she said suspiciously.

A man walked up to the chart and was eying the jewelry. Trystane pulled Athena by her arm to the side of the chart where no one could hear them. "Who do you fight for?" Trystane asked very seriously.

"For House Silverstone, for my family House Stark and Targaryen, and for those who were wronged."

"You don't side with the Lannisters?" He asked almost scared.

"No, not since I found out my father was killed by Cersei Lannister. I made House Silverstone independent and swore to take her down." At that moment she saw Trystane's eyes light up as he gave her a smile.

"I believe we have the same motivations," he said, "My father was killed in Dorne by his own nieces, I was almost killed myself but I managed to escape. Dorne is at war with itself and the girl I loved was murdered by my uncle's lover." He said looking as if he had a sour taste in his mouth.

"I'm sorry," Athena rubbed the side of his arm, "You are the rightful heir of Dorne. An exiled prince, perhaps when I finish taking the seven kingdoms, I could give you your home back."

"My lady, that would be most generous of you."

"But first I must meet with Daenerys Targaryen." Athena whiling said walking away.

Trystane followed her as she walked and Athena didn't need to ask him if he was coming with her.

Xxxxx

They were on the road to Meereen in a couple of hours after Trystane managed to find a man who knew his way. All four royal children went by different names to hide their identity, Sansa was wearing a veil to hide her red hair, but Athena didn't bother hiding herself. She was known for having two giant sabers and now a huge dragon, she was easily recognizable.

"We stop here for the night," their guide said walking into the obvious brothel. There were half naked and naked women leaning against the walls and hanging around the door. Athena saw a man with a whore on his lap sitting on a bench while another man was kissing a girl with blonde hair. The sight of all this didn't make Athena sick, in fact it made Athena wish she had a lover. She thought about Robb, still he was in her heart.

"Do we have to stay here?" Sansa asked uncomfortably.

"It's only for one night, we'll just have to make do with it. Come on let's go inside."

The inside of the brothel was dark and heavy, the curtains had been shut and only candle light guided their way to find the guide. "Three silvers," he told Athena dryly. She gave him the money and looked around the room, it smelt like metal, sex, and cinnamon. Trystane stood by Sansa to make her feel safe as Athena and Jon talked with the guide. "Is there any other place we can stay?" Athena really hoped they could find another place tonight for the sake of Sansa. The girl looked absolutely terrified.

"I've been coming to this place for years, it's the best there is in town." The guide grabbed an older woman by her waist, she was wearing a loose brown dress and was carrying a flagon of wine. "This is Ganeya," he said to Athena, "She's the owner of this brothel, always giving me friendly discounts." Ganeya smiled at the man and looked to Athena.

"That is very lovely," Athena said, "But I am not looking to lie with anyone tonight, let's go find another place to stay." She felt regretful about letting Trystane choose their guide. "Nonsense," Ganeya began, "We have bedrooms upstairs you all can sleep in. I will bring you food and bath water, please follow me." They all followed Ganeya into the bedroom, it was much nicer than Athena had expected. The room had a large window overlooking the small town, the room also had a fire place and a huge bed in the center. It felt cozy, Athena couldn't have guessed that there was a brothel downstairs. "This is very nice," Athena pointed out, "I would like the key to the room in case someone tries to break in."

"Of course, of course, here you are my dear," Ganeya was smiling at Athena, "You are a very beautiful woman, perhaps you might like to work for me?"

Athena laughed at the woman, "I'm afraid I'll have to deny that tempting offer."

"Very well, I will be up with food and water shortly."

Ganeya and the guide left the room and soon it was dead silent. Sansa took off the veil from her hair and let down her loose, red waves.

"I am going to get Leyrion and Sorella," Athena said walking to the door.

"I'll come with you your grace," Jon said following her.

"Don't call me your grace either Jon, I'm either Athena or sister, choose one." Athena said sternly. She didn't like how courteous Jon was being, Athena knew they were closer than that.

"I'm sorry Athena, it's a habit."

"Very well, come on, let's hope the sabers didn't break the door."

Athena and Jon walked over to a small stable where they put the two big cats in. Athena wasn't sure if it was a good idea to bring the two animals inside when meeting with the owner or having them out in general. She was afraid to let them out of her sight no matter how fierce the two seemed. "Come my loves, we have a nice room to sleep in." The two cats followed them back to the brothel, the people stared but did not say anything to them. _They fear me as they should._

"Where do you think Ice is?" Jon asked. Jon was fascinated with Ice, the two really connected with each other and it made Athena smile knowing how much Jon cared for him.

"Maybe he flew back to the sea to catch fish or into the forest to hunt deer." It was a reasonable guess even though Athena didn't really know what the dragon did when he was gone.

"Do you think Queen Daenerys will mind letting you have the throne?" Jon asked after some silence. "I read letters at the Wall claiming she wants the Iron Throne as well."

"I've heard the same, I'm hoping she will be reasonable when I tell her who we are. The Iron Throne is rightfully ours Jon, since you have no interests in being King it is my responsibility to be the Queen." Athena wondered how the dragon queen would take the news. Athena hoped she wasn't like her father King Aerys.

"What if she doesn't compromise? What will you do?" Jon stopped the both of them whiling asking this question.

"I guess I would have to take it without her help," Athena said feeling nervous at the prospect. Daenerys has an army of unsullied, the Dothraki, the Second Sons, and three dragons. Athena was afraid thinking of all this.

"It would start another war," Jon said honestly.

"Not if I can persuade her with… well I'm sure with what. Anyways, who says anything about starting a war. If she is a good queen, she will be able to come to a compromise."

That comment had seemed to silence Jon for the entire walk back. They entered the bedroom and to Athena's surprise, Trystane and Sansa were sitting on the floor playing a game. "What in the Gods are you two doing on the floor?" Athena asked while smiling.

"Playing a game," Trystane said.

"And what is this game?" Jon asked beside her.

"Kings and Queens," Sansa said. The two both resumed their game while Athena and Jon went to the bed.

"All of us for one bed?" Jon said questioningly.

"It's a big bed Jon, don't tell your uncomfortable sleeping next to your sister?"

"No of course not, I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this." He looked around the room as if he was taking everything in.

"None of us are Jon." Athena hoped onto the bed and found the perfect resting spot. She closed her eyes as sleep found its way to her.

Xxxxx

The next morning was hectic as Athena awoke early and had everyone pack their belongings. She ran out of the room to find their guide lying on the floor with a naked girl in his arms. Athena walked over to him and kicked him lightly in the side to wake him up. The man grunted, but continued to rest. _I have a kingdom to take old man. You're wasting my bloody time._

She kicked him again a little harder and this time he opened his eyes. "What?" He asked half awake, he pulled the naked girl closer to him. Athena could see the girl was awake.

"We're ready to leave, get up." Athena said with the grace of a queen.

The man rolled over with his belly in the air, "By Gods how early is it?" The man asked her.

"Very early, now hurry." Athena walked away and gathered the others, they walked down and saw their guide was still asleep. This angered Athena, Jon held her back knowing she wouldn't hold back on the man. "Let go Jon," Athena said escaping his grasp, she walked over to the man and kicked him again, "I told you we are leaving, are a bloody fool?" Athena was too tired and had too many others things to worry about then having to constantly keep this man awake.

"Dammit woman I need sleep, we can go whenever I can keep my eyes open," he said rolling around.

Athena had had enough of his nonsense, "You will be sleeping forever if you don't wake up now." The man gave no response having already fallen asleep again. _He would've been ready if he had not spent the night having sex._

She saw the man's boots standing beside him and walked over to find what she was looking for. The silver jingled as she lifted the pouch, the sound made the man wake right up and yell, "You put that down woman," he said loudly.

It made Athena laugh, "Now I see that you're finally awake, the sound of silver does get people's attention. Get up right now and take us or I will take this away from you."

"Alright, alright." He got clumsily and made his way outside to saddle the horses.

"Next time, I pick our guide." Athena said to Trystane as she walked towards the stable.

Xxxxx

Meereen was a glorious sight, Athena saw the great pyramid from miles down the road, but seeing it close for the first was a glorious sight. "This place is magnificent," Athena said to the group. Their guide had left them whenever they entered the city, he was very upset to find that Athena had taken away some of the silver she promised him. Athena told him it was for bad service.

One of the dragon's queen's soldiers took the group to the pyramid where they finally saw the dragon queen. Athena was amazed by her beauty, her silver hair was long and curled, her eyes were a dark violet and they she carried herself mesmerized Athena. Daenerys sat on a stone bench, standing beside her were a pretty young girl who they called Melisandei, the leader of the Unsullied Grey Worm, and the man himself Tyrion Lannister. "Come forward," the dragon queen said to four. "Who are you?" Daenerys asked. Athena was about to respond when she saw Tyrion staring at Sansa. _They are still husband and wife._

"I am Athena Silverstone your grace." Athena answered dutifully.

Daenerys looked to the others for responses, Jon spoke. "I'm Jon Snow your grace." Daenerys gave him a small smile before looking at Sansa, "Sansa Stark your grace," she said nervously. No doubt she was taken aback by Tyrion. Trystane was the last to introduce himself and after that, Daenerys spoke, "This is quite a surprise, three great houses." Tyrion gazed at Athena with wonder in his eyes. He didn't speak to her surprise, no doubt he was waiting to see why Athena had come all this way.

"What brings the four of you to Meereen?" Daenerys asked.

"I wish to united our houses your grace," Athena did not want to waste time beating around the subject. "Westeros is in a ruin now that Cersei is the queen, the North is still recovering from the Boltons, and we all know the brilliant words of House Stark. Winter is here your grace, I will leave the explanation to Jon Snow about the seriousness of it, but I'm here to ask you to join forces with me to take down Cersei Lannister." Athena carefully choose her words, but was nervous with what Daenerys was thinking.

Daenerys looked to Tyrion for a response and Athena knew he had one, "I must say it is honor to be in your presence my lady, or should I say your grace?" Tyrion paused for a moment and began again, "My lady Sansa," he said staring at Sansa with sadness in his eyes, "It's been so long."

"It is nice to see you again my lord," Sansa said sweetly.

"Indeed it is, who knew that a Stark, Lannister, Targaryen, and Silverstone would all be in the same room having a nice conversation." Tyrion said smiling.

"We are discussing an alliance, not drinking tea," Dany told him before turning her attention back to Athena, "I assume you know that I will be taking the iron throne when I sail to Westeros," she said. The statement struck Athena even though she already knew it was coming. _How can I compete with the dragon queen?_

"I have heard your grace, but there is something you need to know."

"And what is that?"

"Jon and I are brothers, Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are our parents. Ned Stark kept us hidden for our own protection, but when I traveled to Winterfell, he told me who I am." Dany was silent taking in the information, "Why should I believe that?" She asked seriously.

"I know it's hard to believe your grace, but it's true, I've seen it for myself." Jon told Daenerys.

"My brother died on the trident by the usurper, no one said anything about him having children with the Stark girl." Daenerys looked confused, her face gave way to frustration. She stood up and walked down the steps to face Athena, her violet eyes looking into Athena's. The dragon queen was looking for a resemblance to her brother, but it was hard to find. Athena and Jon lacked the Targaryen silver hair and violet eyes, they had more Stark in them than anything, but Daenerys saw it. She saw the specks violet in Athena's eyes and the light violet rim circling the pupil. "I can see it in your eyes, but that is not enough." Daenerys walked out of the pyramid, Athena knew it was hard for the young queen to handle all this information. Tyrion stayed behind giving Daenerys her space, he walked down the steps and stopped when he stood about Jon's height.

"My Lady Athena, did you really believe that her grace would believe this true?" Tyrion asked.

"It was a gamble, a bad one." Athena said with her head down. She was still a child after all, she knew nothing war, fighting, or even how to act like a proper girl. Athena tried her luck with Ramsay and failed, gambling was a bad call.

"When you play the game of thrones, you can never gamble, it will only get you killed." Tyrion was about to exit, but stopped when he reached Sansa. "My Lady Sansa, how are you? Truly?" He asked sweetly.

"I am fine my lord, Athena rescued me from Ramsay, I owe her my life." Sansa looked to Athena and managed to give her a small smile.

"Athena Silverstone, who knew you were capable of such things." Tyrion said with a grin.

She had enough of this, it was a bloody pain sailing all the way to Essos and Athena wasn't going to let go without trying. "I am not lying Lord Tyrion, I am the dragon's daughter. Jon is my brother as well, I thought we were friends. Why won't you believe me?"

"I'm sorry my lady, but her grace is right about the evidence, there is no proof that you are in fact Rhaegar's daughter and if you can't manage to get the dragon queen to believe you, how do you expect the realm to?"

Athena knew at that moment what to do, she prayed that he was around. _People only believe with what they see._ "My lord, I'm sure Queen Daenerys is growing lonely outside, come let us all bless her with our presence." Athena led the way to outside pyramid where she found Daenerys and Melissandei standing to her right with Grey Worm. "Your grace," Athena greeted her. Dany only looked to her, but did not say anything back. This angered Athena, the dragon queen was too stubborn and practically had her eyes closed. _She's afraid, I am the true born daughter of ice and fire, I weaken her claim._ "You look distraught your grace, I know it's hard to believe, but maybe this will help." Athena stuck her two fingers and blew a loud whistle. It echoed in the distance as the light wind swept the sound into the sky. Athena saw that Lerion and Sorella had responded to whistle, but not Ice. _Perhaps he left me too. My father left me, Robb left me, now Ice is another name on the list._

Daenerys looked ready to retire, her eyes we beginning to sag and her responses were slowing. "I have heard of your sabers, they are the sigil of House Silverstone. This only helps to prove that you are a Silverstone." Daenerys tone had become less orderly.

"Lady Silverstone," Tyrion began, "It is getting late and I'm sure all of us could use a good night's sleep to clear our minds. Perhaps we should all retire for the night."

"I agree." Daenerys said as she began to walk into the pyramid.

Athena wanted to cry, she had failed. She would have to go back to Crystal Water's and tell her people of her failures. _I am weak father, I wish you were here. You would know what to say._ Jon looked to Athena sympathetically knowing his sister's pain. He put a hand on her back trying to comfort the young queen. Athena felt as if a stone was in her chest, her eyes filled with salty tears as she watched Daenerys and her armada leaving. She pressed her head into Jon when she heard a screech. Athena looked over to the source and saw Ice flying over the great pyramid, his wings casted a huge shadow across the ground, as if night had taken over. Athena saw Daenerys stop in tracks, she looked over to Ice knowing this wasn't her dragon. Ice landed by Athena, the ground rumbled in response, and Trystane almost tumbled from the earthquake-like effect.

Athena placed her hand on Ice's head and gently rubbed the creature's snout. Ice almost purred in response, but it came out as a growl. His blue eyes stared into Athena's, the great beast flapped it's wings, they spread a shadow across the ground and caused a great gust of wind. Daenerys observed the dragon, her face was full of wonder looking at the dragon. The dragon queen couldn't believe her eyes, there was another mother of dragons, and the girl is her brother's daughter.

"You see your grace, I am the dragon's daughter. Ice knows it, Ned Stark knows it, and so did the witch in the cave." Athena then started to get one top of the blue dragon, Daenerys and crew all stared at the Silverstone queen, "The woman who murdered my father sits upon the iron throne, she is one who will corrupt Westeros, even more than it already is. Not only that Queen Daenerys, the dead are coming, they have an army of hundreds of thousands ready to destroy come winter, and winter is here." Tyrion looked at Athena, almost as if he was proud of her. He knew by then that Athena was telling the truth, how could she not? Only Targaryen's can ever think to ride upon the back of dragons. Athena gently slid off from Ice and the great beast flew away into the distance.

Daenerys walked over to Athena, "How? How did you get that dragon?" She asked.

"It found me your grace, it was underneath Winterfell, it was the reason we won back Winterfell from the Bolton's."

"Underneath?" Daenerys asked, "I have seen many strange things, but this… well I don't know what to say to this." She looked at Athena with a bit of sadness in her violet eyes. "I believe you," she said. Athena's heart was pounding in her chest. She had managed to get the dragon queen to believe her.

"Thank you," Athena said in response.

"You all must be hungry," Daenerys began, "We will meet in my counsel room in an hour, that way you have time to eat and relax. We have much to talk about." Everyone began to move, but Athena and her sabers stayed behind, she was still in shock. "Are you coming?" Jon asked her. "Yes, I'll meet you there."

They all had left, Athena stood there with her sabers, but noticed Daenerys had stayed behind as well. The dragon queen began to walk over to her, "When did you find out that you were my brother's daughter?" Daenerys asked. Her tone had become more comfortable, almost friendly.

"About five ago your grace," Athena replied. The two queens both looked off into the distance, staring at the falling sun. "I know it's hard for you to hear, I couldn't even believe it myself, but when Lord Stark told me, it was like I had known for my life." Daenerys nodded in response.

"That makes you my niece," Dany said whiling smiling.

"Don't forget about Jon your grace, he's your nephew."

Dany smiled again, "Of course not, but I see it in you more, you have more Targaryen in you than Jon."

"Well he was raised in Winterfell with the Stark's and our mother is a true born Stark, that is probably why."

"I'm glad you're here Athena, and I'm proud that you a queen, a good queen for that matter."

"Thank you your grace, that means a lot to me." Athena smiled at Dany and Athena let out a small laugh.

"What is it?" Dany asked.

"Cersei will never know what hit her." Athena said smiling. Revenge was so sweet that she could taste it in her mouth.

 **Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked the chapter, and boom! The two dragon queens have united! Let me know how you like it and also what you guys think will happen when they reach Westeros. Who do you think Athena should pair up with? How about Sansa? So much romance is coming soon! One more thing, would you all like for me to start writing different POVs for characters? Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Who are you?

Athena walked inside the counsel room where she found everyone sitting around a circle table. To her surprise, she was the last one in the room and felt ashamed for making them wait for her, "I'm very sorry for my late arrival," she said.

Daenerys gave Athena a sweet smile, "That's quite alright Athena, come here, sit next to me." Daenerys gestured her hand to the seat to her right where she had Tyrion to her left. Sansa was in front of Athena with Trystane and Jon to her sides. It was quite intimidating being around these great houses, although Athena was not a true Silverstone. _I may not have my father's blood, but I have his spirit._ "Now that we have created an alliance between House Silverstone, House Stark, and House Targaryen, it seems we are one step closer for me returning to Westeros." Athena felt her heart sink a little hearing this again. _Should I speak now? No no, too soon._ "Trystane Martell," Daenerys began again, "I have sent one of my advisors to Dorne to make an alliance with the Martells." Trystane frowned when she said that. "You don't approve?" She said eyeing him.

"Your grace, the sand snakes killed my father and took control over Dorne, they even tried to kill me! I am rightful prince of Dorne, your advisor is making an alliance with women who murdered their own prince." Trystane's anger flared as he thought about what happened to his father, he was even more angry about the Sand Snakes ruling Dorne. Sansa placed her hand on Trystane's shoulder to comfort him, he seemed to relax him a tiny bit by her touch.

"What would you have me do then? Go to war with the Sand Snakes?" Daenerys asked him.

"You need all the allies you can get in Westeros your grace," Tyrion told her.

"They're murderers!" Trystane said loudly.

"He's right your grace, a woman who murders her prince shouldn't be someone you should trust, especially when going to war." Jon said to Dany. She looked conflicted, not knowing whether to call off the alliance or ignore Trystane.

"We need Dorne," Dany said with finality in her voice. Trystane frowned, his anger was even more apparent now than ever. Athena was nervous about what he would say, she let out a sigh of relief when he didn't speak, but it was short lived.

"You can't do that! Those women are evil, they killed my betrothed, my father, took over my home, and you're making an alliance with them?" He stood up from the table.

"I don't have a choice Trystane, my decision is final. Once the war is won I will make better arrangements for the crimes of the Sand Snakes, but for now the alliance will remain." Daenerys dismissed the council meeting.

Athena remained seated while everyone left, it had become a common thing now for Athena to sit alone while she thought about everything. "Is something troubling you my lady?" She heard a voice from behind her. She knew it was Tyrion's and turned around to see him holding a flagon of wine. He brought two cups to the table and poured Athena some wine, she took it graciously and thanked him. Wine was welcoming for the young queen. "Tell me what's on your mind." He said.

Athena didn't want to, she couldn't even if she wanted to. He is on Daenerys side, he would tell her everything they talked about after he left, Athena knew that much. "I'm fine my lord," she said lying.

Tyrion was too smart for his own good, he could see the young queen was upset about something and it was like he wouldn't stop till he found out what is was. "I think you are upset about Daenerys being the one true queen of Westeros," Tyrion said whiling pouring himself more wine, "You want that title for yourself." Athena almost flinched at his accusation, it was painful to know how right he was.

"I suppose you're going to tell the queen then, have me labeled as a traitor and send me back home." She drank more wine, not even holding her tongue anymore.

"Why would I do such a thing? House Silverstone has the largest army." Tyrion said staring at Athena.

"I see," Athena began, "You're going to use me for my army then cast me a traitor. Very smart." She felt angered by his response, she thought he was her friend, but of course he sided more with Daenerys.

"You know the game very well Athena, but it is not me who will be deciding that."

"Are you threatening me?" She asked him.

Tyrion only smiled in response, no doubt admiring her quickness.

"I have the entire North on my side, the largest army in the realm, and I am the true born daughter of the dragon prince."

"Yes, yes, and Daenerys has all of Dorne," Athena scoffed, but Tyrion went one, "An army of unsullied, the second sons, the dothraki,, and three dragons. Seems to me she has the larger armada and more allies." Tyrion said pouring himself more wine. "I remember the time we saw each other in Winterfell, such a long time ago, but now here you are. A woman grown who rules an entire kingdom declared independent of the realm with two sabers and a dragon. You are my friend Athena, but my duty is to be completely honest with Daenerys at whatever cost. For that I am sorry, I'm sure you have good intention as do I."

Athena felt her cheeks becoming red. "It's not that I want to be the queen, but I have to, it's my destiny."

"Your destiny is going to get you killed, I'm sorry my lady but I have to go tell her grace at once. Tyrion began to walk out, but Athena followed.

"I would never go against Daenerys, I am just trying to figure out everything."

"I do not doubt that my lady. As the hand of the queen it is my duty to be honest with her grace." Tyrion began to walk away and gave Athena a guilty glance before turning around.

Athena was left standing in the hall, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Daenerys might have her executed in the morning. Or even tonight. She didn't know her aunt very well and it scared Athena knowing this could be the end.

She entered the hall to see Tyrion turning right at the end of the hall and started to follow him. The only thing worse is having Daenerys find out her true intentions from Tyrion rather than herself. The man was so clever that Athena felt angered by his quickness. He may be her friend but she could have his tongue taken out right now and not feel the least bit upset. Athena quickened her pace and saw Tyrion had turned again, she ran in her dress with her footsteps echoing in the hallway. Athena thought it was another turn but it she ended up running right into Daenerys chamber. "Athena," Daenerys said shocked at her presence. Athena was breathing heavy from the running and had to catch her breath by leaning against a chair. Daenerys was in a long white dress that hugged her sides, Athena could tell the queen was ready for bed.

"I have to tell you something," Athena said through heavy breaths.

"What could be this important?" Dany asked very confused.

"Looks to me she has a confession to make," Tyrion said eyeing her.

"Lord Tyrion was going to tell you first but I wanted to be the one." Athena took a breath before beginning, "When I found out I was your brother's daughter, I started having these strange dreams about things that I don't quite understand. A bunch of prophecies and riddles that were being said. I was in a cave when a witch told me that I would take the iron throne, she said that I was rule the seven kingdoms while Jon fought the dead." Daenerys stared at her with no expression. Athena continued on, "I came here to unite our houses because I knew that I needed you on my side to take the seven kingdoms. I don't want to be the queen of Westeros, I am just following a prophecy for sake of my people." She sat down on the chair and felt Dany's eyes on her.

"You came here to unite our houses, then to take the seven kingdoms from me." Dany said with a stern face. Athena could tell she was angry, the dragon queen was getting the wrong impression.

"That was never the plan. I was meaning to negotiate with you on the ruling. Believe me I don't not want to rule, I just want to get revenge for my father's death. I am sorry if I betrayed your trust. I will leave at sunrise." Athena stood up and was about to exit.

"Stop." Daenerys called to her. "I appreciate your honesty. It takes courage to display such honor, you will not leave. I need you by my side when I take the seven kingdoms." Daenerys took Athena by the shoulders, "We are blood, trust needs to be established. Never hide anything from me, is that understood?" She asked. Athena shook her head and Dany gestured for the both of them to leave. Tyrion walked closely to her side as the two excited Dany's chamber. She could feel his eyes staring at her and had to speak, "Would you mind not staring at me. I have low tolerance for prowling eyes."

"You would hate King's Landing then," he said whiling smiling.

"I do not doubt that, if you will excuse my lord, I need speak with Jon." Athena left Tyrion and quickened her pace to wear Jon was staying. She knocked lightly on the wooden door, Jon glanced up from the book he was reading, "Hey," he said smiling. Athena sat herself next to him.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"A Dance of Dragons," Jon said closing the book. "How did it go?"

"I'm not banished so guess things went well."

"She going to let you be queen then?"

"No, I told her she can that position. After all, the witch said the fire in me is the reason I will save the seven kingdoms, Daenerys has that fire too. Stronger than me I think."

"I'm proud of you sister," Jon said whiling kissing Athena lightly on the cheek.

"Tell me that again when the war is won."

"So many wars," Jon said sighing.

"And many more to come. Where is Sansa?" Athena asked. She had not seen Sansa for at least an hour.

"In her chamber reading I think."

"I'm going to talk with her, goodnight."

It took Athena almost half an hour to find the chamber Daenerys had assigned Sansa. The pyramid was so large it would take her an hour just to find her way back again. She could hear sounds coming from outside Sansa's room, Athena couldn't make them out but as she got closer the sounds became clearer. The Silverstone girl stepped closer to the door and could hear sounds of moaning coming from Sansa's room. It took her by surprise, she debated about knocking but she knew whatever Sansa was doing would stop as soon she heard a knock. Athena slowly opened the door and peaked in through the crack to see Sansa and Trystane making love on her bed. The Stark girl moaned again softly as Trystane pushed himself inside her once more, the sheets on the bed were tussled and their clothes were all over the floor. _I knew these two liked each other. I just didn't expect this!_

Athena silently closed the door before taking her time walking back to her chamber. The thought of people being in love or making love saddened her. The Silverstone girl never considered herself beautiful, in fact she always pictured herself never marrying and thus ending her family name. Athena had full cheeks with big eyes, her skin was the color of snow and her hair was long with curls. She always felt herself to be less than average, she could never remember a time when a boy called her beautiful. The only time she would receive compliments is out of curtesy like formal dinners or greeting with other high lords. Of course, Athena did have Robb, he was the heir of Winterfell and for some reason chose her to love. If only he was still alive now, maybe it would've been better if they had married after all.

There was a bath ready in the chamber, the candles were the only light in the room making the walls bounce with the orange flames. Athena took off her dress and gently sat down in the warm water. It was a relief to be done for the day, an even bigger relief to have Daenerys still on her side. Athena had her own kingdom, a loving brother, Sansa, her sabers, Ice, but still there was something missing. Her mind was still on love, how she would never receive it or find it. Maybe she was not meant for such things, maybe her place was at the wall, after all they can never love either.

The lids of her eyes began to close as she felt relaxed by the warm water that surrounded her body. Athena dismissed the maid Daenerys had assigned her, it was always ridiculous having someone wash her back or help her undress. Such tasks were weakness in her family, Silverstone's have always been as hard as the stones that built their castle, as stubborn as mules, and even more dangerous than shadow cats. Athena's father raised her not to depend too much on the servants in their home, but enough to display power.

Her eyes opened when she heard the door creak open, Athena thought it was the servant girl but turned around and saw it was Sansa. "Sansa, what are you doing here?" It wasn't that Athena did not want to see the girl, her presence was just shocking especially when she was in the tub. Sansa had her head down and looked like a child that was being scolded.

"I did something that I shouldn't have done."

"And what might that be exactly?" Athena was tempted to joke with girl about her already knowing but decided against it.

"Promise you won't be mad?" She finally looked up.

"Yes Sansa, my fingers are crossed."

"Trystane and I… We… Made love…" Sansa looked incredibly guilty, it almost made Athena want to laugh because it was so sweet.

"Why would I be mad about you and Trystane making love?" Athena said not holding back her smile.

Sansa stayed silent but her eyes were a different story. "I don't want you to think less of me," the Stark girl replied.

"I would never think less of you, especially not for such a silly reason." Athena wanted to get out of the tub, the water was already cold and murky from her soap.

"It's not just that," Sansa said this time looking straight into Athena's eyes. "There's more."

"Before we begin, hand me my robe please, this water is colder than Cersei Lannister's heart." Sansa walked over to wear Athena's robe of silver and white lace hung, she helped Athena out of the tub and walked over to sit on her bed. The Silverstone girl followed and sat next to her. "Tell me what's troubling you."

"Trystane and I didn't make love because we're in love, we only did it because we could. I'm such an awful person Athena, by right I'm still married to Lord Tyrion."

"Making love is one of life's great pleasures Sansa, and your and Lord Tyrion's marriage was gone long ago."

"What if he is mad?"

"The man doesn't have to know, it can be just between you and Trystane, and well me too."

"We're not the only ones who know…"

"Did Daenerys walk in on you two?" Athena asked feeling scared. Maybe she should have broken the two of them up.

"No it was a man, a sellsword named Asher Forrester. He came into my room thinking it was yours."

Athena tried to place her mind on who Asher Forrester was. She knew of House Forrester being loyal banner man to House Stark for centuries but did not know who this particular man was. "Why was he seeking me?"

"I don't know, it was all so sudden—"

"I wanted to see the saber queen for myself," the man was standing in the doorway. He looked like a sellsword with his thin, boiled leather clothes and a small beard. There was a sword attached to him as well as a dagger in his left boot.

"You can't just walk in without permission," Athena said getting very angry.

"I didn't mean to offend you, or you Lady Stark. Courtesies are foreign to me." Athena eyed him, he was a handsome with strong arms and a lean body.

"Courtesies are foreign to a man with the last name Forrester? Last time I heard Forrester's are loyal allies to House Stark, one might ask the question of what Forrester is doing here all the way in Essos, or in Meereen, or inside the pyramid of her grace, better yet in my room." The man didn't scare Athena, in fact she wasn't the least bit uncomfortable despite the circumstances.

"We are loyal to House Stark, as are House Silverstone." He gave Athena a small smile before turning to Sansa, "I'm sorry for walking in on you and what's his face. Don't worry my lady, your secret is safe with me."

"And how much gold will that take?" Athena said impatiently fooling around with her nails.

"No gold, I only wish to return home to my family. The Bolton's caused hell for them."

"For us all," Athena corrected him.

Athena looked to Sansa whose eyes were beginning to drift, it had been long time since either of them received a good night's sleep. "Sansa, you should go to bed, don't worry, I'll show the Forrester the way out."

Sansa walked out of the room leaving the two standing there without speaking. Asher stared at Athena with a smile creeping in his face, "What are you smiling at?" She always hated when men smiled at her.

"Your beauty," he said.

Athena couldn't help but laugh at his remark. "I am not beautiful, I am a shadow compared to Daenerys and Sansa."

"Not to me," he walked closer to Athena eyeing her with each step. "Your eyes tell a different story."

"Hopefully a comical one."

"I never met a woman with humor like yours."

"You should go out more often then."

Asher let out a small laugh, the sellsword was awfully charming, Athena would admit that much.

"What are you doing here Asher Forrester? More importantly, what do you want from me? Marriage is off the table."

"No your grace, I wouldn't ask such a thing from you. I only wanted to thank you for destroying House Bolton. My family suffered a great deal from them, I wasn't able to help them all the way here, but I'm glad you helped them." Asher unsheathed his sword and bent down on one knee, "I cannot repay you for what you did, but as long as I live my sword is yours."

Athena was so surprised by all of this, it was hard for her to speak. "You may stand," he obeyed her at once. "How can you serve me if you wish to return home?"

"I only wish to visit them, to make sure they are okay. I don't even know if they are alive if were being honest."

"We are. Trust me, I know all about missing family, as does Sansa and Trystane, well everybody in this bloody pyramid can relate."

"Not so much as you," he said staring into her eyes.

"Charming," Athena said jokingly. "I would ask you how you managed to get inside this place, but I can tell that are quite persuasive." Athena poured herself a cup of wine, she needed to rid her mind of this day.

"What can I say? It comes with being this handsome." Asher smiled again, it was hard for the saber queen not to smile back. The man was indeed handsome, but he was rough too. Athena never liked men that were overly courteous to her, she always preferred the rugged type. Then again, this man was her sworn sword, not someone she could think of loving.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Far Away From Home

The sky was filled with thick grey clouds as the ships began to set sail. Leyrion and Sorella followed Athena as she made her way to a ship with House Silverstone's flag. It was a cold morning, more cold than Athena had anticipated. Her body shivered as a cold gust of wind swept over the water into her face. Despite the morning, Athena was happy to be going home. Meereen was a spectacular place but Crystal Water's was far more comforting than the great pyramid of Meereen.

Asher loaded some of Athena's belongings into the ship's basement as the captains began to discuss various routes to take. Dany ordered half the ships to be taken to Dragonstone while the other half dock at Crystal Water's. Athena agreed just wanting to go home.

Jon came from the distance with Sansa and Trystane at his sides. He smiled sweetly at Athena while giving her a nudge on the shoulder. "Excited to go home?" Jon asked.

"More than you know. It's been too long since I last saw anyone from home." It was all too true. The Saber Queen didn't have many family living or friends but her castle was what she wanted to see more than anything. Her father always said it built by the gods themselves. Saying that no man could ever build such a magnificent structure. The tale was not hard to believe when looking at the huge stone and marble castle. Thoughts of the huge building made Athena even more excited to be home. All she needed to do is get through the long sail.

"Well I'm ready to hold your hair back when you vomit." Jon said laughing. Athena gave him a push and walked away to see Daenerys.

"How are you?" Athena asked her. There was no need for formal greetings between the two. Dany had told her earlier that family shouldn't be so proper with each other.

"Nervous, excited, and scared at the same time." Dany replied looking towards the water. The ships were being prepared with livestock, clothes, water, medicine and everything else they could take. It would only be another hour until everyone boarded.

"The people will love you. They need a queen that fights for the good." Athena told her honestly. Daenerys was a good queen indeed. Athena could only hope to live up to her aunt.

"I want you to stay by my side when I become queen. Family should never be far from one another." Dany stared at Athena waiting for a response. The Saber Queen was taken aback by her offer, or was it a demand?

"But my home, Crystal Waters has been without their queen for too long." Athena relied on the hope of reaching her home to help her through the long journey.

"By rights it is not your real ancestral home. You belong in King's Landing with me. Isn't this what you wanted in the first place? To be the queen of the seven kingdoms?" Daenerys asked skeptically.

"Well I mean yes, at one time I did, but you are a much better queen than I will be." Athena had become used to the idea of returning home and forgetting the prophecy. Her father always said prophecies and dreams meant nothing more than to keep the imagination living.

"Is that what you really want?" A man came to Dany's side and said something in high valryian that Athena could not understand. "We are to begin boarding, we'll talk more when we reach Dragonstone." The Mother of Dragons departed to her ship with Tyrion, Varys, and Melissandei. Athena wandered to find her ship. After several yards she saw her giant ship with a silver saber at its front. "Are we ready?" She asked Jon, Sansa, Trystane, and Asher as she came up to them. Asher gave her smile but let the other replies. "Always," Jon said smiling. The group boarded the ship and soon enough they started sailing.

Xxxx

Dragonstone was glorious, but gave Athena an uneasy feeling as the ships came upon the shore. It was late in the evening when they arrived, the sun had already set making the sky black with only the moonlight lighting their path inside the castle. Athena had been assigned a large room on the third floor. The room looked more like a prison cell to her. No life was in the castle except for the rats and insects. Athena shivered thinking about it, immediately she went downstairs to see what everyone was up to.

Dragonstone was a huge castle much like the great pyramid of Meereen. Athena found herself lost again. She tried multiple doors only to find empty bedrooms. Nevertheless, she continued on opening more doors to find exits and shortcuts, yet she had no luck. There was one more door on her right, Athena pushed it open and found Tyrion reading beside a fire. "Athena," he said shocked by her presence, "May I help you?"

"I'm sorry Lord Tyrion, it seems I'm a bit lost." Athena blushed at her mistake.

"No trouble, where are you trying to go?" He gave her a small smile and closed his book.

"Ummm the front, I think. Well I'm looking for everyone." Athena started to lean against the stone wall.

"Everyone is in their chambers, most are on the second floor, we are on the third floor."

"Alright, well I guess I shouldn't bother them."

"Yes, after a long voyage, it's nice to sleep in a bed that doesn't move." Tyrion said making Athena giggle.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you my lord."

"You never disturb me Athena, you're beautiful." Just then Tyrion stood up after the words slipped out of his mouth. "I'm very sorry, I did not mean those… Well yes I did… Oh fuck."

Athena couldn't help but laugh at the man. "It's fine Lord Tyrion, and thank you."

"Such a charmer, aren't I?" He said sarcastically.

"Indeed," Athena began as she sat down next to him, "What are you reading?"

Tyrion was taken aback as Athena sat down beside him. He awkwardly shifted and grabbed the book beside him, "A Dance of Dragons," Tyrion said. Athena grabbed the book from his hands and admired its beauty.

"It will be a Dance of Dragons soon I can imagine."

"Indeed," Tyrion began, "War with fire and blood, a war that will change Westeros forever I imagine. With Targaryens taking back the throne."

"It will only be Daenerys on the throne, I'm going back to Crystal Waters and Jon is going to be with Sansa at Winterfell."

"Athena, you are worth much more than ruling on the other side of Westeros. Her grace needs you by her side."

"For what reason?"

"Because you are her family, someone she can trust. When Daenerys was a child, all she had was a brother who would beat her, later he sold her to a horse lord in exchange for an army. When he died, Daenerys was the last Targaryen alive. Having no family was difficult for her, but here you are. Right here with her, Athena Silverstone and Jon Snow, two people who share her blood."

For a moment, Athena remained silent. Tyrion's words were truthful.

"You're right, we are family. I will not abandon her grace." Athena got up from her seat and stretched her back. "Thank you so much for the advice my lord."

"Anytime," Tyrion said as he stood up with Athena.

Athena bent down and lightly kissed him on the cheek. She could feel him tense as she did so. Slowly she moved away and left the room without saying goodbye.

Xxxx

"Athena, are you there?" She heard someone say from her tub. The voice was Sansa Stark's, "Come in!" She yelled. Athena didn't feel the need to hide her naked body from Sansa. The Stark girl had entered her room so many times as she bathed that Athena nor Sansa was phased by her body anymore.

"How are you Sansa?" Athena began to scrub her legs with lemon scented soap.

"I'm pregnant." She said suddenly.

Athena stopped scrubbing and looked up at the Stark girl. "Pregnant?" Athena asked not believing what she heard. Sansa began to sob, a big rush of tears made her cheeks shiny. "I'm such an idiot!" She said through her sobs. Athena got out of the tub and wrapped a gold robe around herself before going to Sansa.

"No you're not Sansa. Is the baby Trystane's?" Athena asked hoping it was.

"I don't know Athena, I just don't."

"That one night with Trystane, when Asher walked in on you two, was that the only time you two slept together?"

"No it wasn't. We've shared the same bed many times after that."

"Be more specific Sansa."

"We usually share the bed, well let's see… Twice a day, sometimes more…" Sansa said awkwardly.

"Well then, I do not doubt that it's his then."

"What am I going to do Athena?" Sansa asked desperately.

"You will be pregnant, give birth to a beautiful baby, and rule Winterfell. That is what you will do." Athena said with authority. Sansa seemed to be pleased by her answer. The Stark girl gave her a smile of relief. "Should I tell Trystane?" Sansa asked. Athena gave her nod and watched as Sansa left the room. Athena left her room shortly after to check on her sabers. Sorella and Leyrion wandered around the castle. Athena felt no need to keep them locked in one room. The big cats acted as guards of the castle, but also as exterminators. After being in her room for several hours, Athena noticed the rats crawling around had disappeared.

After several minutes, Athena found the two cats sleeping next to a fire place. She gently placed her hand upon the back of Leyrion, slowly moving back and forth as to not wake him. "Athena," she heard a familiar voice say, "Care to join us?" It was Tyrion Lannister again reading by the fire. Athena couldn't see him too well since he to the right of the fire. She gave him a smile and sat down to his right. Tyrion closed his book and looked to Athena, "Are you lost again?" He asked sarcastically. "No." _Yes, lost and don't what to do. I want to go home._

"Good, your sabers make great company." Tyrion looked towards the two cats sleeping on the carpet.

"What happens now?" All Athena wanted was to be home.

"We prepare for King's Landing, my sister will not give up the throne so easily. There will be a battle no doubt, that's why we stay here and decide our moves carefully." It wasn't the answer Athena wanted.

"For how long? I've been away from home too long."

"I can't say, several more days. We must decide quickly, hundreds of ships are arriving and our presence will soon be known in all of Westeros. Don't worry Athena, after her grace sits on the throne I'm sure she will allow you to visit Crystal Water's."

"Visit? That is my home, I am the heir! Who will rule in my absence?"

"The same person who's been ruling in your absence."

"He's not a Silverstone."

"Nor are you." That remark caught Athena. Angered flared inside her, an unknown force that took control of her.

"I'm leaving."

"I didn't mean to upset you Athena. But you are not a Silverstone."

Athena continued to walk away. She heard Tyrion say goodnight in the distance as she walked to her room. She looked around for Jon, sure enough he was in room sleeping. "Jon! Wake up!" Suddenly he awoke frightened by her sitting on the edge of his bed. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going back home." Jon sat up and rubbed his head.

"What in the Gods names are you talking about?"

"Back home to Crystal Water's. I've been gone too long and need to go back."

"Does her grace know?" Athena held her head down in guilt. Jon nodded his head to the side with a look of disappointment. "She is future queen of the seven kingdoms, if you leave without telling her, there's no telling what she'll do to you."

"Half the ships are porting at Crystal Water's, since I am the queen of Crystal Water's it is my duty to be there so I command you to get ready and come with me to tell her grace at once that we are leaving.

 **First off, sorry about the super late update. I had writers block for months and seemed to have forgotten my original plot for the story. Second off, I promised Athena will have a love interest and she will. I know I'm taking my sweet time with it so I apologize. It will happen I hope next chapter, depending on where the story is at. Thank you all for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Stone of Truth

"Leave? I commanded you to be by my side when I take the iron throne. Now you want to run off back to Crystal Water's?" Daenerys' face was filled with disappointment as she looked to Athena. Her violet eyes stared to the floor.

"I know your grace, I haven't forgotten my promise to you. The iron throne will be yours but I will need to be at Crystal Water's to command the ships. Jon and I are from the north your grace. I will admit I am farther east than Jon but I'm still a loyal ally to House Stark. With your leave I will call the north to your side." It was the truth nonetheless.

"Is this true Jon Snow?" Daenerys asked him.

"Yes your grace, Athena saved my sister from Ramsey Bolton himself. She is the one who gave Winterfell back to us. The northern houses admire her, it would be a mistake sending anyone else to command the north." Jon told her proudly.

"Very well, I have faith in you two," Daenerys said as she looked to the ground again, "blood of my blood."

"I will not fail you your grace. Once I have the north I will be back." Athena said as she stood up. She gave Dany a hug before leaving. Jon gave Daenerys a smile but the dragon queen instead reached out her hand and touched his arm. "You're my blood too Jon, don't forget that." Dany left the both of them to her chambers.

"Jon, go get Sansa and Trystane. We're leaving right now." Athena commanded as she walked to her room to get Leyrion and Sorella.

She made her way outside to find the three ready to set sail again. Athena's eyes wandered to the sky. She couldn't see Ice anywhere. "I wonder where Ice goes all the time?"

"Perhaps to find food or water." Trystane told her in a comforting voice, but it wasn't enough to comfort Athena. She wanted to know the lands the dragon flew over, more importantly the things Ice ate. Many people whispered about the child Drogon burned. How the father greeted Daenerys with the burnt bones thrown at her feet. Athena began to worry, but Jon sensed her uneasiness and put his hand upon her shoulder, "Are you alright?" He asked sweetly. Athena only smiled. She didn't want Jon to be worried about her or Ice or anything else other than trying to keep Sansa safe.

As the ship sailed to Crystal Water's, Athena actually felt happy for the first time in months. She was ready to be home. Ready to feel the winds sweep from the clear ocean water into her face again. It would be over a week before the ship docked at Crystal Water's. The wind was not in their favor.

"So this is your home?" Jon asked looking shocked at her castle's beauty. Athena only smiled in response. Leyrion and Sorella began to chase each other around the castle again. It only made Athena smile even more as it been months since she had seen them play like that.

"It feels like I haven't seen this place in years." She told Jon as they walked inside the castle. Sansa and Trystane followed behind them as did her guards. It was a surprise to Athena that the knights remembered her face but the necklace she wore with a sabers head in silver might've been a giveaway.

"How are you feeling?" Jon whispered to Athena as she entered the Great Hall. The two huge saber statues almost touched the ceiling. They acted as guards whenever her father sat on his throne to hear the needs of the smallfolk. Now the throne was empty, Athena was sure she could see spider webs on the arms of the stone chair. "I miss him." She said climbing up the flight of stairs that led to the throne. Sansa whispered something to Trystane about the chair resembling the iron throne in King's Landing. The comment almost made Athena laugh.

"Your grace!" One of her knights yelled. "We found this one inside your father's chambers." The woman was a red priestess, that much Athena could tell. She was very beautiful, her red hair and dress were a sight that made all the knights look upon her. "Melisandre..." Jon said shockingly. "What are you doing here?" He asked her almost angrily. "More importantly, what were you doing in my father's chambers?" Athena asked a bit annoyed. All she wanted to do was sleep the journey away. Jon was right in having to hold her hair back again.

The red woman did not fight the guards that held her. In fact Melisandre's body was so relaxed it was hard to believe she was being held by guards. Melisandre's copper-colored eyes looked to Athena's brown and violet, "I have come to see the twins of ice and fire for myself." Her voice was somewhat musical to Athena. Each word came out as if written on a sheet of a paper. Jon sighed and grabbed Athena's arm leading her behind a saber statue. "She shouldn't be here. She's a murderer and sorceress." His eyes were wide with fear of the woman. "Does she frighten you so much?" Athena whispered. Jon didn't say anything, his eyes only meet the stone floor.

"Let's first see what she is here for." Athena walked back to where the woman stood. "You still haven't answered my question Melisandre." She said provokingly.

"If you don't mind my queen," Melisandre gestured to the guards holding her arms. Athena ordered them to let go. "Your father never spoke of this," Melisandre reached into her sleeve to pull out a blue stone. All lights in the room focused on the stone, the blue color reflected off the walls of the castle. "But the witch in the cave did." Athena raised her eyes to the sorceress, how did she know of the witch? "The stone of truth, your father knew of this long ago but never told you." She gave the stone to Athena. The blue lights suddenly stopped and the room became silent.

"How do you know all of this?" Athena asked shocked.

"The lord of light tells me my queen. I see visions in the fire, some are of what will happen, others what may happen, and of what has already happened." Melisandre stared into Athena's eyes, "Everything the witch told you is true, all those dreams of the man with silver hair, everything is true."

Athena felt like there was no air in the room. Her voice was lost and she felt her knees beginning to shake. She finally regained her composure after several seconds, "And why does any of this concern you?"

"I have served the lord of light for many years. He grants me with visions in the flames, but some of those visions are what may happen or are incomplete. The stone of truth has great power your grace. It will allow me to see anything I desire."

"And why would I let you take this sacred stone that my father hid from me all my life?"

Melisandre's haunting eyes once again looked to Athena's, "You cannot fight this war alone your grace. As night gathers and kingdoms fall, you need someone who understands how to stop the army of the dead."

"You can help?" Athena asked with hope.

"I can." Melisandre replied proudly. "Allow me to serve you my queen."

Athena looked to Jon, there was anger and fear written all over his face. Both siblings know of the great war still to come and if what the woman saying was true, they both needed her. "You burn innocent men, women, and even children! You come back here asking my sister to let you serve her? After all the evil things you have done?" Jon almost yelled. Melisandre looked guilty but her eyes showed hopefulness.

"The lord of light comman—"

"Aye he commanded you! And I commanded you to never show your face in the north or I'd have you hanged!"

"How can you help us win the war?" Athena asked. Everyone looked shocked at her question, but Jon most of all.

"With the lord of light my queen. The great war is still to come."

"Very well then, but you have promise me something." Athena said. "You will not burn anyone anymore. If you do, Jon will see to that hanging."

Athena left the great hall and headed to her chambers. Jon entered the room as she brushed her hair. "Why Athena, just tell me?" He asked upset. Athena stood and walked beside him. "Jon you heard her, if what she says is true, we need her." She lightly touched him on the shoulder but Jon stood and paced around the room.

"I promised I would hang her if she showed her face again."

"If you're worried about not keeping your word, I can have Maester Lukewell write my command of keeping her alive on parchment. Anyways Jon, she promised to serve me faithfully, I need people on my council who know about how to fight wars."

"You trust that woman?" Jon asked almost disgusted.

"No I don't. But she knows my dreams and the witch, imagine what she knows about our enemies. I don't know about you, but I can't exactly see the future in the fire." Athena began to pour herself a glass of wine.

"We don't need her. This war can be won without her."

"That still doesn't change the fact about everything she knows. If she proves herself useless, I'll send her away. Is that understood?" She asked her brother. Jon nodded but stood still. "What is it?" Athena asked with worried eyes.

"I just hope you're right." Jon said before leaving her chamber. Athena let out a sigh. The day was far too long and tiring to be worrying about a red priestess. Only the future can tell if the red woman proves to be a liar and Athena Silverstone was done worrying about such things tonight. She called one of her handmaidens to ready a hot bath. It had been so long since Athena had time to relax and let hot bath water warm her pale skin. Athena closed her eyes and tried to dream, she pictured her father on his throne with his warm smile. She also pictured Robb as well, his handsome face and smile that made any girl faint. Her mind drifted to the cave where she lost her maidenhood. Athena felt as if she was back in the cave, pretending the bath water was the warm water where her and Robb made love. Just then she felt someone staring at her and jumped seeing it was the Melisandre.

"What the fuck?" Athena screamed not noticing her vocabulary.

"Sorry my queen, I did not mean to disturb your bath." She said. Her eyes seemed to glow from the candle lights.

"Why are you here then?" Athena asked a bit annoyed.

"To serve you my queen." Melisandre told her with a straight face.

Athena laughed sarcastically before saying, "Sorry but I'm not into women." Melisandre did not seem to care of her sarcasm. She walked closer to the bathtub, eyes never falling from Athena's.

"The lord of light blessed me with his commands. I do whatever he commands and from what I see in the flames." Melisandre's necklace began to glow.

Athena couldn't help but be confused. "What are you talking about?" Melisandre reached out her hand, gesturing for Athena to get out the tub. She grabbed a robe for her naked body and tied it around herself before saying, "Listen Melisandre, it's very late and we should both get some rest."

"Come with me your grace, I have something to show you." Melisandre began to walk out the door.

Instead of arguing, Athena just followed wanting to get this over with. Whatever Melisandre wanted to show her must be important if that meant disturbing her during a bath. The two women walked to the great hall where Melisandre turned to her, "I have seen this vision in the flames, the stone you gave me allowed this to be possible." Behind one of the sabers statutes came _him_ , he was dirty and covered with blood.

"What in the gods?" Athena said so shocked she could barely move. He is dead Athena thought to herself. "Robb," whispered not believing it, "Is that really you?" She wanted to cry, it couldn't be him, Robb Stark died at the red wedding.

Robb began to walk closer to Athena, his footsteps were careful. "I think it's me." He told her gently. Athena looked at him then to Melisandre, "I thought you were dead."

"He was." Melisandre answered quickly, "But the lord of light brought him back."

"The lord of light or you?" Athena asked skeptical.

"I obey his commands. He commanded to bring back Robb Stark for you."

"Do you remember anything Robb?" Athena asked.

Robb didn't answer for a couple of seconds, "Sadly, I do."

"Are you still the same person or you ummm well…." Athena didn't know how to put it.

"I think so," Robb said looking at his hands. They were covered with blood.

"Melisandre when people find out he's alive, there's no telling how they will react." Athena told her with anger. Melisandre only smiled.

"I brought him back for you, not anyone else."

"You had no right to do that Melisandre. Look I don't know where Robb was in the afterlife, but you had no right to disturb him."

"It's okay Athena, at least I'm here with you." Robb told her softly.

"No it's not okay. None of this okay! Don't you understand?" Athena said a bit too loudly. "What if he isn't the same?"

"Athena please stop talking like I'm not here. I would never hurt you or anyone. I just need some rest."

Melisandre walked closer to the two of them, "Tomorrow will be an ever longer day, sleep well tonight, the night is dark and full of terrors." Melisandre left the two of them in the great hall where Athena began to rub her temples.

"Are you okay? With being back from the dead?" Athena didn't know how else to say it.

Robb seemed as shocked as Athena. He kept staring at his hands and feet as if they were going to run away. "Well at least I get to see again." Robb said before walking around the room. Athena noticed he avoided the question but didn't want to provoke him. She stood there watching Robb like a child watching a sword fight. _He's back, right here with again, but why? For love? Robb married another woman, he gave up his life to be with her. I am not that woman, he doesn't love me anymore._

"You look more dead than I do." Robb said smiling. That made Athena laugh. She hadn't expected him to make a joke like that.

"Sea sick," Athena told him.

Robb raised his eyebrows, "What were you doing out at sea?"

"A very long story," she began walking towards him, "Tell me what you want Robb, food, wine, a hot bath?" She wanted to make him more comfortable and was secretly hoping he would choose to bathe. "All of it Athena," Robb told her. He looked her in the eyes, Robb hadn't done that in so long, "And one more thing." Athena raised her eyebrows before saying, "Yes?" Questioningly.

"You."

 **Yup, Robb Stark is back! Originally, I was planning on Athena falling in love with someone else but as I watch the old seasons, I fell back in love with Robb. He's such a great character and I think Robb and Athena go pretty well together. I hope you guys enjoy the story!**


End file.
